The Warehouse Perp
by KaydenceRei
Summary: Elliot and Olivia go to a warehouse to arrest a rapist, and the perp quickly sets his sights on Olivia when he sees her. EO.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Disclaimer:** Uh. Basically if it's someone from the show, they are not mine, haha, too bad! Everyone else is totally mine though, whenever they come in that is.

**Summary:** Elliot and Olivia get a case that takes them to a warehouse to arrest their perp, but the man sets his sights on Olivia as soon as he sees her. EO.

**A/N:** Yes, it'll be Elliot and Olivia later on, I figured I could try to add in some fluff once I realized I could actually write a oneshot of fluff on EO, haha, I dread the future cuteness. Ah well. This story is for Kelly of the midnight dawn, for being so sweet in her reviews in my two previous stories. Right, on with the show.. eh.. story.

Olivia looked up from her paperwork, she looked at her partner who had been staring at the same sheet of paper for the passed 15 minutes. She smirked, but couldn't help but worry about the way he'd been acting since Kathy and his divorce. He'd barely sleep, and if he did manage to pull that off it wasn't at home, it was in the cribs.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked when he looked up to see his partner's worried eyes staring at him.

She quickly snapped out of her thoughts. "Sorry," she then said. "I was just thinking," she smiled at him.

Elliot of course returned Olivia's smile, 'Can't resist that smile these days..' he thought to himself. Her smile was possibly the only thing other than being around his kids that had made him smile lately. For some reason, as much as he hated that she had that power over him, he also enjoyed it.

Olivia leaned back in her chair, since no one else was around at the moment she took her chance to speak, "Elliot.."

"Yeah?" he asked. He put his pen down on his desk and leaned back in his chair as well. He knew that he'd been worrying Olivia as of late, and he felt bad about it. He also knew she would ask him the same question that she had every day for the past two weeks, 'Are you okay,' he thought, no, he knew she would ask.

Olivia began to say something, to ask the question, but she quickly decided against it. She shook her head lightly, "No.. never mind." She looked back down at her papers and began her work once more.

Elliot gave a surprised look when she didn't ask him if he was okay or if he wanted to talk. He'd actually been prepared to talk for once. He stood up and moved his chair next to hers and sat back down next to her.

Olivia looked up at Elliot oddly and placed her pen down once more. She thought it was weird that he suddenly moved next to her. "Elliot.." she tilted her head slightly to the side in a confused manner. "What are you--"

"Liv.. look," he said, mentioning her nickname they all had begun using after a while when they were saying something important. "I'm fine, really," he smiled at her. "Don't worry so much about me, I'm just getting used to things, okay?"

Olivia looked at him for a few moments, she wasn't sure exactly what to say to him. She looked back down at her desk even though it was clear that she wasn't actually trying to work on the paperwork in front of her.

Elliot took Olivia's hand in his now and he smiled at the surprised look on her face, "I promise, I'm alright."

"Okay," Olivia let out in a sigh. She shook her head and smiled, holding back a laugh at how insistent he was about telling her he was okay. She found herself a little more surprised that he remained holding her hand though.

Elliot couldn't stop himself now, Olivia's smile entranced him and he began to move his face in close to hers.

Olivia quickly let her mind take over in the situation. Just moments before Elliot's lips met hers in a kiss, she pulled herself away from him and stood up. "I.. uh.." she searched for the right words to come from her mouth, but she was at a complete loss.

"Liv.." he said quickly, using the nickname once more. "I didn't.." he thought about it, "I mean I did, but.." he suddenly was at a loss for his words as well as Olivia. "I was just--"

"Don't worry about it," Olivia stated, moving the thought away with a wave of her hand. She smiled at him, but felt completely uncomfortable near him at the moment. Sure, she had wanted that kiss for years, but in all those years she also knew she couldn't have it. She also never thought she would get the chance to have it, and the thought of it happening now seemed to scare her. She looked down to hide her embarrassed face from Elliot's. "I'll uh.." she stuttered some. "I'll be right back," she said, biting her lip lightly at the intensity of the situation and made her way up the stairs in the building to the roof top where she knew she could always find some peace of mind in the city.

"Oliv--" he frowned lightly as she walked away from him so quickly he couldn't even get her name out. He stood to follow her before realizing he should give her some time by herself before he went after her. He sat back down in his chair after moving it back to its rightful place behind his desk. He frowned again when he began to think that maybe he was wrong about the way Olivia felt about him. He began thinking that perhaps Olivia was merely being civil when he was flirting with her and she returned his gestures. He let a sigh escape his mouth and looked up when he saw the door to Cragen's office open up and the captain step out.

Cragen looked at Elliot and walked over to him. "I need you and Olivia to pick up Arnold Shaw at this address," he gave Elliot the paper with the address on it.

Elliot nodded at his captain and stood up on his feet.

"Speaking of your partner," Cragen then said while looking around, "Where is Olivia?" he asked curiously.

"Roof," Elliot replied while pointing up at the ceiling. "She's taking a break from the paperwork for a few minutes," he lied, putting on a fake smile for his boss. "I'll go get her and we can go arrest this guy," he made his way over to the stairs.

Cragen walked after Elliot, "Elliot," he said when he caught up to him at the bottom of the stairs.

Elliot turned to look at Cragen, "Yeah Cap?" he asked.

"Watch this guy when you get to the warehouse, Shaw has a thing for the ladies so you need to keep an eye on your partner," Cragen said in a friendly tone. "I don't want anything happening to her, we're all family here."

Elliot nodded lightly at his captain, "Don't worry Don.." he smiled at him honestly for the first time in a long while, "You know as well as anyone else I would never let anything happen to Olivia."

Cragen grinned, knowing he would get that response from one of his best detectives. "I know you wouldn't Elliot, but it wouldn't feel right to not say it," he made his way back into his office.

Elliot laughed and shook his head, and he began making his way up the stairs to the roof. He opened the door that led to the roof quietly so that he didn't startle Olivia, in fact, it seemed she didn't even notice. He stood there for a moment staring at her, she looked beautiful with her hair being caressed by the wind, moving around lightly about her face. He smiled as he watched her, almost afraid to say something in fear that she would lose the radiance she had at that moment. He realized though, that nothing could make her lose that spark. No matter what in his eyes, she was always going to be this beautiful, but he still remained silent, continuing to watch her.

Olivia looked down at the city below her with her elbows propped up on the edge of the building to help her hands hold her head up. She smiled down at the city which seemed almost peaceful from this view. She was thinking more about Elliot though.. Why did she pull away when it was what she had been waiting for since she had first met him? But she felt someone's eyes on her now and she turned to see Elliot smiling her. She ran her fingers through her chin-length, golden brown hair, then sighed lightly.

"Hey," Elliot said when she noticed him standing at the door. He made his way over to Olivia and stood next to her, keeping a few inches between them. He looked down at the city below, then back at Olivia who seemed to be studying his intentions from their earlier encounter.

Olivia's lips curved into a small smile as he stood next to her. She turned once more to face the city. "It looks so peaceful from up here, you know?" she said quietly.

He kept his eyes focused on Olivia, and before he thought it through he blurted out, "It's beautiful."

Olivia stared at him through confused eyes. "I'm sorry?" she replied, as though she hadn't heard exactly what he just said.

"The city," Elliot replied all too quickly. "It's beautiful from up here."

She smirked at his hasty reply, "That's not what you said."

Elliot's face began to grow flushed and he removed his gaze from Olivia and moved it to the city down below.

Olivia simply smiled at Elliot, and she scooted a little closer to him in an attempt to close the gap between them. She placed her hand on his shoulder, "You're right El.." she then said to him, using his nickname now.

"About what?" Elliot asked, turning back to Olivia.

She kept her eyes focused on Elliot this time, "It is beautiful."

"What," Elliot then said, "You mean the city?" he asked in a playful manner.

Olivia laughed at what he said and grinned at him, "Yeah El," she said in the midst of laughing and finally removed her hand from Elliot's shoulder, "The city."

Elliot laughed lightly as well and grinned back at Olivia, "We should probably get back inside," he said, motioning his hand towards the door.

"A new case?" she then asked.

Elliot shook his head, "Just an arrest," he replied.

Olivia nodded, "Alright then," she began making her way to the door that led back inside, then turned to Elliot and smiled at him. "Let's go get him.."

**Yep.. So end of chapter one, tell me what you think, give me ideas, if you hate it, any of those work for me! I'll update as soon as I get the chance, I'm partially done with chapter two so hopefully I can get that up soon. -Kay**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Disclaimer:** Uh. Basically if it's someone from the show, they are not mine, haha, too bad! Everyone else is totally mine though, whenever they come in that is.

**A/N:** Uhm so yes. It's still going to be EO you guys, haha. And, a few personal problems may slow down future chapters.. Some family issues, I don't much get along with them. As for reviews, sheesh people I have never felt more loved lol.. Thank you to Svu101, Kelly of the midnight dawn, onetreefan, DetectiveVic22, princesspup, toni boni 3, Dramawitsvu17, LivElRocks a lot, SouthrnBelle, jcn2416, liviafan1, VeraN, Stratocruiser, Saint New, Color Esperanza, Sqully, omegia. And here's your next chapter, with a bit of humor in it.

**Last Chapter**

"_A new case?" she then asked._

_Elliot shook his head, "Just an arrest," he replied._

_Olivia nodded, "Alright then," she began making her way to the door that led back inside, then turned to Elliot and smiled at him. "Let's go get him.."_

**Chapter 2**

Elliot followed Olivia off of the roof, he handed her the paper with the address on it. "Arnold Shaw," he said to her.

"Just another of our friendly neighborhood rapists," John said as he saw them coming down the steps. He smirked and handed them Arnold Shaw's file.

Olivia laughed lightly at what John said. She smiled at him before leaning closer into Elliot so she could see the file that he was handed and now looking over. She made a disgusted face when she looked at the picture accompanying the information, "Lovely guy." She chuckled, "Looks like this guy hasn't showered for weeks in the picture."

"Disgusting," Fin said as he walked over in time to hear Olivia mention the shower.

"Maybe we should bring the hose," Elliot joked.

John laughed at the idea of hosing down a perp. "Gross, Olivia is right," he said looking at the picture. "This guy looks like he rolled around in horse manure for hours on end, which makes me ecstatic that you two get to go arrest him," he grinned at Olivia.

Olivia simply rolled her eyes at the comment, "That is completely disgusting John." She shook her head and closed the file that was now in her hands and not Elliot's, "Thanks for that lovely view that invaded my mind."

"You are quite welcome," John replied with a sly smile.

Elliot laughed at John and Olivia, they always managed to say something that would utterly disgust one, but still make them all burst out laughing.

Fin looked over at Olivia and frowned slightly, "Are you sure it's a good idea for you to go Olivia?" he asked concerned. Of course, he hadn't been in SVU that long just yet, but that didn't mean he didn't know the dangers of a woman being in the presence of a rapist.

Olivia looked at Fin and raised an eyebrow in response to his question. "Please tell me that was not a serious question," she shook her head in disbelief.

Fin looked around for help from Elliot and John, but both just shrugged and left him on his own. He scratched the back of his neck nervously, realizing he had begun to tread on thin ice with what he had said. He looked back at Olivia, "Okay, fine, I get it," he replied. "But keep in mind that he brutally raped 13 women Olivia, just be careful."

She smiled at Fin, "Aren't I always careful?" she then grinned and winked at him.

"Right Olivia," John said laughing, "Because careful is your middle name right?" he asked sarcastically.

"Of course it is!" Olivia replied with a smirk.

Elliot chuckled, "Yeah right Olivia," he said between his laughter. "To you, being careful comes as easily as John not coming up with a theory."

John snickered as Elliot, Fin and Olivia began laughing. "I don't _always _come up with a theory," he stated.

"Right," Fin said with a grin, "And the government is actually out to get us."

Olivia tried to stifle a laugh that she had begun holding in when she heard Fin's comment.

"Believe what you will Fin," Munch then said as he peered at him over the rims of his burgundy shades. "But when the government comes and takes you away, I'll be the one laughing."

Olivia couldn't hold it in and immediately began to burst out laughing along with Elliot and Fin.

"Did I miss something good?"

Olivia turned with the rest of the detectives to see Casey walking up to them, "Only John and Fin's 'Battle of the Theories'," she joked.

Casey grinned, "I always miss the good stuff I see."

Elliot laughed, "And to what do we owe the pleasure counselor?" he asked.

"Special delivery," Casey replied with a laugh. She handed the paper she was holding to Olivia. "Your arrest warrant," she said with a small smile.

Olivia took the warrant from Casey and quickly smiled back at her before looking it over, "Thanks Casey."

Elliot scratched the back of his head, "Almost forgot we needed one of those," he said with a sheepish grin.

"Leave it to some of New York's finest to forget they need an arrest warrant to actually arrest a person," Casey replied with a chuckle.

Olivia laughed lightly at Casey's comment, "We've got bigger and better things to worry about than arrest warrants counselor," she grinned and winked at Casey.

Casey suppressed a girlish giggle at Olivia's comment, realizing the innuendo in it. "I'm sure you do detective," she winked back at Olivia causing them both to laugh.

Elliot looked at Fin and John and then shrugged just as they did. "Girl talk," he whispered, causing the other two to start laughing.

"We heard that," Olivia said with a smirk as she placed her hands upon her hips, feigning an annoyed posture. She playfully hit Elliot on the arm, "Now let's go arrest this sack of horse manure," she said and grinned at the face that John gave her.

"Sack of horse manure?" Casey asked in a confused manner.

Olivia looked at Casey, "You really don't want to know." She smiled at the others and began making her way towards the doors to the squad room.

Elliot quickly followed suit after Olivia and waved to the others, "I guess we'll be back soon," Elliot said, then laughed to himself as a thought crossed his mind. 'After we clean up this shit,' he joked to himself and hit the button to the elevator.

**Alright, it was shorter then I had planned originally, but as said earlier, family issues.. Things aren't looking so great as of late. I can to try and update by Friday if I can, but no promises.. -Kay**


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Disclaimer:** Yeah, they aren't mine. As usual, unless they are mine, then they are. I think that makes plenty of sense! -smiles and feigns innocence-

**A/N:** So uh, I know, last chapter wasn't my best one. But I'm going to try harder with this one. I hope you all like it! Thanks to reviews from Dramawitsvu17, Kelly of the midnight dawn, princesspup, tria246815, Saint New, jcn2416, MeaghanA, onetreefan, crazy4spike, svu101, Color Esperanza, CynthiaB, SouthrnBelle, RoninSenshi, and MariskaRose.

Also keep in mind, when I use italics now without the underlining, it will be our nasty sack of horse manure of a perp hehe.

**Last Chapter**

"_Sack of horse manure?" Casey asked in a confused manner._

_Olivia looked at Casey, "You really don't want to know." She smiled at the others and began making her way towards the doors to the squad room._

_Elliot quickly followed suit after Olivia and waved to the others, "I guess we'll be back soon," Elliot said, then laughed to himself as a thought crossed his mind. 'After we clean up this shit,' he joked to himself and hit the button to the elevator._

**Chapter 3**

Olivia entered the elevator once the people inside exited, along with Elliot. They were alone at the moment but when the doors began to close she heard someone yell.

"Hold the elevator!"

Elliot shrugged at Olivia and didn't bother to move or even try to stop the doors from closing.

Olivia rolled her eyes at her partner and moved her hand between the doors of the elevator for the man. She smiled as he came inside the elevator.

"Wow.." the guy said when he got in the elevator and looked at Olivia. His cheeks turned a pinkish tint out of embarrassment and he quickly rephrased, "Thank you, I mean."

"You're welcome," Olivia said to him. She went and returned to her standing place beside Elliot. She laughed to herself at how the man was still staring at her and trying to pretend he wasn't.

He turned to Olivia fully and held out his hand, "Alan Birchman," he said to her.

"Olivia Benson," she replied and shook Alan's hand. She smirked at seeing Elliot's frustrated face looking at her and Alan. If it wasn't for the fact that Alan didn't look altogether good-looking, she may have flirted with him just to spite Elliot and see his reaction to it. Instead as the elevator doors opened she quickly grabbed Elliot's hand and ushered him out of the elevator behind her before Alan could say another word to her.

Elliot grinned at Olivia's quick exit of the elevator and was dragged behind her. He gave the Alan guy a small smile as he looked back at him, then turned back to Olivia, "Careful Benson, before you pull my arm off," he stated jokingly.

Olivia smirked and gave Elliot's arm a hard tug before she let it go.

"Ow! Sheesh Liv," he said with a grin as he feigned hurt. He laughed along with her as they made their way out of the precinct. He began to make his way to the driver's side of the squad car.

She chuckled and leaned over the passenger's side of the vehicle to look at Elliot. "Why is it I always let you drive?" she asked in a joking manner.

Elliot thought for a moment and laughed, "Last time I let you drive I found out you were quite the speed demon." He chuckled, "How many speeding tickets do you have anyways Olivia?" he then asked with a grin.

"Hey! I have no speeding tickets, thank you very much," she stated defensively and then grinned at him. "I just flip on the sirens and go wherever I need to be!"

"Are you serious?" he asked.

Olivia laughed, "Hell no, but I've thought about how fun that might be." She winked at him and climbed into the passenger's seat.

Elliot rolled his eyes and laughed, then got in the drivers seat and started the car. He pulled away from the curb and looked at Olivia briefly, 'I wonder if I should bring up earlier,' he thought to himself and looked back at the road ahead. He figured he might as well try now, "Hey Liv," he said, using the nickname once more today.

"Yeah?" she replied, looking over at him. By the look on his face she had realized that he was thinking about their earlier encounter, but she left him to bring it up.

"About earlier," he said as he kept his eyes on the road.

Olivia remained looking towards him, but once more waited for him to continue speaking.

Elliot glanced over at her briefly once more, then he looked back at the road. "I'm not sure why I did that Olivia," in actuality, he knew why he did it, he wasn't sure why he just said what he said. 'Of course I know why,' he thought and scolded himself.

She looked out the window now to hide her hurt look, "Forget it Elliot."

Elliot frowned, having regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth. The rest of their ride to the warehouse was made in an uncomfortable silence between them both.

------------

About a half an hour later they had arrived at the warehouse. Olivia opened her door along with Elliot and stepped out. She looked at the warehouse and studied it for a moment. She already had a bad feeling about this place, "Come on," she said to Elliot with a small smile.

Elliot nodded at Olivia, he was also feeling the uneasiness over this place. He walked ahead of her slightly, almost putting his hand in front of her protectively, but instead he moved it over his holstered gun. He stopped at the metal door after hearing something that sounded like music from an amusement park or a carnival. He looked at Olivia oddly who simply shrugged in return and nodded her head towards the door. He then took out his gun and flashlight as did Olivia, then nudged the metal door open and peered in. "What the hell?" he asked in a light voice as they went in.

Olivia looked in as Elliot moved inside of the warehouse. She raised an eyebrow slightly as she saw the inside. She turned her flashlight off and put it away since all of the lights were on already. "You have got to be kidding," she muttered. All around the inside of the warehouse it began to seem more and more like a funhouse. She turned to Elliot, "Do me a favor, you go left by that overly obese blow-up clown and I'll go check out that House of Mirrors."

"I'm not so sure splitting up is the best idea Olivia," Elliot said skeptically, remembering his captain's words.

"Well, we're going to have to anyways," she said with a smirk. "Because I'm not going anywhere near that thing," she said, pointing at the clown with her gun.

Elliot rolled his eyes, "Fine, but meet back by that carousel in ten minutes," he replied before making his way towards the giant clown. 'Learn something new about her every day,' he thought to himself.

Olivia just smiled lightly at Elliot as he walked in the other direction. She made her way to the entrance of the House of Mirrors and raised her gun as she went inside.

After about five minutes of being in the House of Mirrors, Olivia could count at least three times that she had managed to scare herself with her own reflection. She rolled her eyes at her own stupidity, but couldn't manage to find her way out of the place either, she could hardly remember which direction she had come from at this point, "Shit.. This is ridiculous," she mumbled under her breath. She began feeling her way around the maze in an attempt to find the exit.. Or the entrance.

------------

_He smiled watching the female detective enter the House of Mirrors. 'How nice of them to send me my next victim, quite the looker this one too.' he stated to himself with a grin as he laid on top of the carousel that was in the middle of the warehouse._

_He then looked toward the other detective who was walking toward the very carousel that he was perched on top of. He smirked and realized he'd have to get the female detective by herself if he wanted to have his way. He shook his head, 'She'll be my last,' he thought. 'I still have other women in mind.'_

------------

Elliot waited by the carousel for a few minutes before he saw Olivia at the entrance of the House of Mirrors. He smirked at the realization that she couldn't find the way to the exit and simply made her way back to the entrance of it. "Technical difficulties?" he asked once she made her way over to him.

"Ha ha, very funny Elliot," she replied. She looked around and shrugged, "Doesn't seem like there's anyone here, want to just go back to the 1-6?"

"Might as well Liv," he said as they began making their way to the door.

Olivia stopped when she felt a tickle on her hip. She realized it was her cell phone vibrating since she had put it on silent. She removed it from her pocket and flipped it open, "Benson," she answered as she put it to her ear. She looked over at Elliot, "Yeah Cap, there's no one here, we're heading back now," she then replied to the captain over the phone. She smirked at Elliot and they began walking once more.

Elliot opened the metal door once more and held it for Olivia as she walked out, "Want to grab coffee or something before we head back?" he asked as they made their way to the car.

"No," she said, remembering his earlier comment in the car last time. "Let's just head back."

Elliot just sighed and nodded at his partner before getting into the car with her and driving away from the warehouse.

------------

_Arnold Shaw smirked at the two detectives leaving the warehouse. "Liv?" he said out loud once they had left. "And Benson must have been her last name.. but what does Liv stand for?" he asked himself as he tried to figure out the female's first name. "And the 1-6.. Must be the 16th precinct.. So they work with the sex crimes, figures they'd send the panty police after me." he laughed slightly and flipped open his cell phone after he climbed down from the carousel. He dialed a few numbers and when the person on the other line answered he said, "Carter, yeah I need a favor." He waited for the person on the other end of the phone to reply, "See, I have this new girl, she's an officer at the 16th precinct, Last name is Benson, I need her first name." He smirked and closed his phone._

_A little while later another man in his late thirties, early forties entered the warehouse, "Shaw, get your ass over here, I got that file on the cop lady." he said._

"_What do you got for me Carter?" Shaw asked as he walked over to the other man._

_Carter smiled and handed him the file, "Olivia Benson is her name, she's worked in SVU for 5 years." he then said. "Quite the looker, she's gotten on the bad-side of quite a few people we know."_

"_Like who?" Shaw asked._

"_Remember White?" he replied to Shaw's question with one of his own._

_Shaw looked at Carter oddly, "Yeah, where'd that bastard go off to?"_

"_Got himself in heaps o' trouble with your lady cop here," he replied and then smirked. "Tried to assault her in the park, but she set him up with her precinct before he could do anything." he laughed, "Got himself 15 years for murdering that ADA and attempted assault of a police officer."_

_Shaw smirked and shook his head, "I knew that guy was stupid, but who knew he was that dumb."_

_Carter shrugged, "Yeah well, try not to make the same mistakes that he did."_

"_What mistake was that?" he asked Carter._

_Carter just laughed, "Thinking she was just another woman who couldn't protect herself," he grinned. "White thought that he could control her like he could any other woman who undermined his manhood." He then smirked, "Leave it to him to have gotten set up by a woman, she definitely burst his ego."_

"_Priceless," Shaw said with a laugh. "But I don't expect her to be easy," he then said. "She's a cop after all, she knows how to protect herself, the real question is can she control her emotions?" he smirked thinking back to what he heard them talking about before they had split up, he just hadn't paid attention to names at first. "Her and that partner of hers, they have a thing for each other."_

"_So your saying, we threaten him, she comes to us willingly?" Carter asked with an eyebrow raised._

_Shaw merely shook his head, "Oh no, we don't do that, that would never work, not for me, it's not my style." He smiled at his idea, "I'm saying we turn them against each other, drive them off the edge," he replied, looking over Olivia's file. "As far as I can tell these two have been through everything together, it wouldn't take much to break them apart, and they seem to count on each other to keep themselves at bay."_

_Carter grinned, "Good plan, now how do you think you're going to make that work?"_

------------

**Oops.. Cliff hanger. I'll update fast, don't worry guys! As much as family issues suck, I'm fine now. Hope y'all liked this chapter, I know it switched people just a bit and time frames as well. -Kay**


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Disclaimer:** Uhm.. Not mine? If they are mine, then they are. But sometimes they're not hehe. Oh well, if you can figure that you, I commend you.

**A/N:** I realize I'm not getting quite as many reviews as the first chapter, but, I really don't care haha, because I like writing this story. And I can see people are still reading it which makes me happy! Major thanks to Kelly, I got the idea of how the warehouse would be with a funny idea that popped into her head! Thanks to last chapters reviewers, as usual, Kelly of the midnight dawn, jcn2416, CocaCola1052, CynthiaB, Dance-Dance89, princesspup, svu101, toni boni 3, and Color Esperanza.

Princesspup: Eventually I'm gonna try and get inside that damn box! I vow to do that. Just not anytime during this story. Hehe.

Also keep in mind, when I use italics now without the underlining, it will be our nasty sack of horse manure of a perp/s hehe.

**Last Chapter**

_Shaw merely shook his head, "Oh no, we don't do that, that won't work, not my stile." He smiled at his idea, "I'm saying we turn them against each other, drive them off the edge," he replied, looking over Olivia's file. "As far as I can tell these two have been through everything together, it wouldn't take much to break them apart, and they seem to count on each other to keep themselves at bay."_

_Carter grinned, "Good plan, now how do you think you're going to make that work?"_

**Chapter 4**

_Shaw grinned at Carter and pointed to a T.V. that was showing them on a camera. "Go ahead Carter, try and find my camera," he said with a sly smile._

_Carter looked around confused, but he couldn't see a camera anywhere. "Where is it?" he asked confused._

"_Right here," Shaw replied, picking up a small stuffed teddy bear. He pointed to the eye of the bear and on the T.V. an image of his finger appeared._

"_That thing is great," Carter replied with a laugh._

_Shaw smirked, "And I have one waiting on Olivia Benson's desk at work, and one at the door of her apartment," he chuckled. "She'll never even know there's a camera."_

----------

Elliot and Olivia walked into the precinct together. Elliot held the door open to the SVU squad room to let Olivia enter before him. He gave an odd look to Casey who walked over with a teddy bear in her arms.

"How come you didn't tell me you were dating someone Olivia?" Casey asked as she held the bear out to the detective.

Olivia took the bear and looked at it oddly, "I'm not dating anyone," she said bluntly. "Was there a note or card or something with it?" she asked curiously.

Casey shook her head.

"Oh well," Olivia replied and walked over to the trash can. She went to toss the teddy bear out when Casey stopped her.

"Don't throw away a perfectly good stuffed animal Olivia, you know it's cute!" Casey said with a grin and took it from Olivia's hands before it was thrown into the trash. She placed it back down on Olivia's desk.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Counselor, you have issues, you know that?" she asked laughing.

Casey chuckled lightly.

"Some detective you are Olivia," Elliot joined in, "Just noticing that Casey has issues!"

Casey laughed at Elliot's comment even though it should have been considered offensive to herself and not Olivia.

Olivia smirked, "And some detective you are, only now realizing what a great detective I am," she said, waving her index finger at Elliot as though she were scolding a child.

Elliot grinned as he walked over to Olivia. He leaned his face down by her ear and whispered, "I also now know about your fear of clowns.." he held in a laugh that was threatening to burst.

"Elliot Stabler!" Olivia said with a gasp rather loudly. "Don't you dare tell anyone about that or I'll have your head on a stake next to my desk for the years to come!" she said as her eyes nearly bugged from her head.

"Elliot.." came a soft voice from the doors of the squad room.

Elliot stood up straight after being so close to Olivia and looked towards the door after hearing the familiar voice of his ex-wife. Sure enough, Kathy stood at the doors and he noticed by her face that she had gotten the wrong impression about what he had whispered to Olivia. He shrugged and figured he'd let her think whatever she wanted about that situation. "Kathy, what do you need?" he asked, making his way over to her.

Olivia looked over at Casey and shrugged.

"Now what does he know that I don't?" Casey asked as she sat down on the corner of Olivia's desk with a smile playing upon her lips.

"Absolutely nothing," Olivia stated with a smile as she sat down in her chair.

Casey leant down by Olivia's face, "Come on, let me guess, you guys.." she put her finger to her lips as if she were thinking about it. "Finally did it in the locker room, didn't you?" she asked in a whisper while her lips held an impish grin.

"Casey!" Olivia blurted out and smacked her on the leg.

Casey smiled sweetly, "What?" she asked. "It's not as if you haven't thought about it," she started laughing.

Olivia smiled and shook her head, "Get your dirty little mind into your own fantasies and out of my sex-life Casey."

Fin looked over when he heard the word 'sex' from the two women, "What exactly are you two talking about?" he asked with a peaked interest.

"Nothing," both of them answered simultaneously.

Fin smirked and went back to the paperwork on his desk.

Elliot walked over frowning.

"What's wrong El?" Olivia asked as Elliot made his way over.

"Kathy wants the kids this weekend," he shook his head and frowned more.

Olivia bit her lip lightly, "But I thought it was your weekend with the kids.. I mean you hardly see them anymore," she stated, studying his upset face.

"It is.." Elliot replied in almost a whisper. He smashed his hand into a container of pens on a desk, knocking it over. He walked out after grabbing his jacket.

Casey looked at Olivia who managed to catch the flying container of pens that flew at her, but the pens still fell out and all over the ground.

Olivia ignored Casey and everyone else who was staring at her now, including Kathy. She picked up the pens and placed them back into the container. She then placed the container back onto the desk before grabbing her jacket and heading after Elliot, giving Kathy a faint smile as she passed by her.

"Olivia?" Kathy said lightly and put her hand on her shoulder gently trying to stop her.

Olivia turned to look at Kathy, she saw the look on her face. "He didn't let you finish what you had to say, did he?" she asked as they walked out of the squad room together.

Kathy shook her head, "I was going to tell him that I needed him to take the kids for a week because I was going away.." she explained.

Olivia nodded and immediately understood the reason why Kathy would want the kids before she went away. "He's been doing that a lot lately," she said to Kathy. She shook her head, "It's actually beginning to get annoying to say the least."

"He does it to you too?" Kathy asked, hardly able to suppress the surprise in her voice. She always thought that Olivia and her ex-husband talked about everything.

"Almost once a day, if not more," Olivia replied with a bitter smile.

Kathy felt bad for Olivia now, she'd gotten the impression that her and Elliot would get together after their divorce. Now she realized that the divorce may actually be harder on her ex-husband's partner than on Elliot or herself. "I'm so sorry Olivia, he shouldn't be taking our problems out on you." She smiled half-heartedly, "I'll call him later.."

Olivia smiled back at Kathy, "I'll try and talk to him, see what I can do." She pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear and made her way down the stairs, deciding that would be much quicker than using the elevator to get to Elliot.

"Thanks Olivia.." Kathy whispered, more to herself since Olivia was gone rather quickly to catch up to her ex-husband. She understood why Olivia would be so appealing to Elliot now, it was because she was more than understanding about most situations than someone normally would be. She was.. empathetic, she supposed would be the right way to put it.

----------

"_Looks like turning them against each other won't be hard."_

_Carter looked at Shaw who was watching the T.V. that the camera was hooked to. He'd turned to see Olivia Benson picking up a bunch of pens off the ground, "Why's that?" he asked._

"_Because they seem to have quite a few issues with each other to begin with right now," Shaw replied matter-of-factly._

"_Did he knock those over?" Carter asked, having not been watching at how the pens got on the ground._

_Shaw smirked, "Yep." he said. "Knocked the container straight to her, good thing she has quick reflexes, that's all I can say."_

_Carter laughed, "That might make attacking her a little hard."_

"_Not really." Shaw stated._

"_And how do you expect to do this?" Carter then asked the question he'd wanted to ask since the beginning of this meeting._

_Shaw simply smiled, "There's someone we're going to visit." he said, "And if I'm correct, he's still managed a way to keep his tabs on her."_

----------

Olivia looked from the left to the right as she got out of the building. She searched for Elliot but couldn't see him and frowned. She bit her lip in an attempt to figure out where he might go, but that was when she saw him, inside the sedan, just sitting there. 'Probably calming down before he drives..' she thought to herself as she walked over to the car. She knocked on the window of the passenger's side.

Elliot looked over at Olivia who knocked on the window, he almost thought about driving away, but instead reached over and opened the door for her.

"Hey.." she said and sat down in the passengers seat. "Are you alright?" she asked studying his face.

He just stared at her for a few moments.. And neither said a word. He started the car and watched as she shut the door to her side. "I guess you're going with me wherever I go?" he asked slightly amused but hiding the fact.

"For as long as I live," she answered him with a smile.

Elliot just shook his head and began to drive, deciding that maybe the park would be a good idea to go, he could use some fresh air and a walk anyways.

----------

Not but a little while later they had arrived at the park in a comfortable silence. Olivia looked at Elliot and smiled at him faintly before deciding to exit the car first, hoping he wouldn't just turn face and ride off without her.

Elliot looked at Olivia, he was surprised she trusted him enough not to drive away. He shrugged at the idea and turned the car off before getting out himself. Without warning he began walking on the path that led around and inside the park and noticed her quickly follow suit.

Olivia stared at the path ahead, knowing that she should wait for him to start the conversation. She also knew that sometimes the company and the silence was more helpful than words could ever be. She did feel a sudden wave of dizziness for a moment and slowed her walk to a stop.

"Liv?" he asked looking at his partner who suddenly stopped walking and looked slightly flustered, "You okay?" he asked worriedly.

She nodded her head, "I'm fine.." she lied. She was exhausted, she hadn't exactly slept very much lately, not that she ever did, and knew that was the reason for her sudden need to stop the walking.

Elliot frowned and reached for her arm, "Let's go sit.." he suggested and led her to a bench, still cautiously touching her arm to be sure she was alright until she sat. He took a seat next to her, "I know you didn't just come with me to take a car ride Olivia.. What did you want to say?" he finally asked.

Olivia looked him in the eyes, her smile faltered slightly before she spoke. "I talked to Kathy.." she replied to his question. "Elliot.. She had a reason for wanting the kids this--"

"So you came to back up my ex-wife?" he asked, the anger showing in his voice.

"No!" she answered, "Elliot listen," she started again.

He shook his head, staring at her in disbelief. "You are backing up Kathy, I can tell," he laughed bitterly at her.

"El--"

"Save it Olivia," he said, standing up. "I'm going," he walked away from her before she could say anything else.

She frowned, "Elliot.." she said, but realized he was out of hearing distance. She went to stand and felt another wave of dizziness take her over from the exhaustion.. "El.." She took a deep breath before running to go after him. She was nearly caught up to him, "Elliot wait!" she yelled at him.

"Wha--" he turned in the midst of a yell only to see Olivia stop in front of him, looking pale and extremely flustered now, "Are you alright?" he asked, suddenly realizing he'd left her on that bench even after he'd realized earlier that she wasn't alright.

"I'm just tired.." she said truthfully.. "Elliot.. About Kathy.." she tried again.

Elliot shook his head, "Worry about Kathy and me later, I need to take you home," he replied, wrapping his arm around her protectively.

She quickly protested, "I'm fine.. I told you I'm just tired," she moved to get away from his arm which had wrapped around her waist now and stayed there.

Elliot merely held his hold on her and started walking her back to the car, "You're going home, like it or not but you're exhausted and I can see it," he said looking at her.

"But--" she once again went to protest it, but she realized he was right. They had arrived at the car finally and he opened the passenger door for her. Once she'd gotten in she watched him go to the other side of the car and get in himself before he started the car and once more began to drive off.

After a few minutes he turned to say something to Olivia whose head rested against the window as she slept silently. He just smiled to himself and kept driving to her apartment.

----------

Twenty minutes later he finally pulled up to Olivia's apartment building. He turned to look at Olivia, luckily he'd remembered to go to the precinct and grab her stuff or he'd have no way of getting her inside since she was still asleep. He got out of the car and went around to her side. He opened the door slowly to not wake her and released her seatbelt, picking her up gently from the seat and closing the door with his foot. He'd already placed her bag in her lap and before he went to use her key to get in the front door of the apartment building, one of her neighbors opened it for him.

The old woman smiled gently at the man holding the sleeping Olivia Benson, she loved the young woman to pieces. "Are you her boyfriend?" she asked inquisitively. "She's such a sweet young lady for a cop" she said.

Elliot smiled back to the woman, "Her partner, actually." he realized Olivia probably helped the woman out sometimes, because that was the Olivia Benson thing to do. "Thanks for opening the door, I was wondering how I'd do that." he whispered.

The old woman merely laughed lightly, "No problem." she replied, and hit the button to the elevator. Once it opened she hit the button to go to floor two for them both, as she lived on the same floor as Olivia. "She works too hard." the woman said to him.

"No doubt about that," Elliot replied to her statement. He stared down at his partner who remained sleeping peacefully among the conversation between himself and the elderly woman. He smiled and walked out of the elevator with the woman and made his way to her apartment. After managing to get it open he smiled to the older woman and then looked at the teddy bear by her door oddly before bringing Olivia into her room and laying her down on her bed. He went back out to retrieve the bear and set it down on her coffee table.

Olivia simply turned once she was in her bed and mumbled something incoherent before hugging her pillow in a comfortable position.

Elliot laughed lightly to himself at Olivia's new position before covering her up with a blanket, "Night Liv," he whispered before leaving her apartment and locking the door behind him. He decided he'd actually head to his own home for once to sleep.

----------

**And that's chapter 4, I had a slight scare when my computer froze while I wrote this and I had to shut it down without saving! Luckily the computer was able to recover most of it upon restart and I only had to rewrite the very end. Anyways, I'm going to go watch the new SVU episode! I think it's new. -thinks- Oh well, I'll find out! I'll update when I get the chance! -Kay**


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not yours. Unless they're mine or yours of course. -smiles sweetly- Understand it, and deal with it! Hehe.

**A/N:** I'm updating a little quick but uhm.. Thanks to the reviewers, onetreefan, Kelly of the midnight dawn, Caia, princesspup, liviafan1, MariskaRose, Dance-Dance89, CynthiaB, RoninSenshi and Lazy-Hazy-Crazy-Dayz.

And slightly off topic but uh.. Anyone else hear the new song Walk Away by Kelly Clarkson? I absolutely love that song, I can't stop dancing to it and singing it! Uhm.. Right, story! Back on track.

Also keep in mind, when I use italics now without the underlining, it will be our nasty sack of horse manure of a perp/s hehe.

**Last Chapter**

_Olivia simply turned once she was in her bed and mumbled something incoherent before hugging her pillow in a comfortable position._

_Elliot laughed lightly to himself at Olivia's new position before covering her up with a blanket, "Night Liv," he whispered before leaving her apartment and locking the door behind him. He decided he'd actually head to his own home for once to sleep._

**Chapter 5**

_Shaw walked into the building, he went up to the man behind the desk and showed him a badge. "I need to speak with one of the inmates," he stated to the man._

"_Name?"_

"_Mine or the inmates?" Shaw asked with a smirk._

_The man looked up from his newspapers, "The inmate."_

"_Richard White." Shaw replied to the man._

_The man gave Shaw an odd look before he shoved a clipboard towards his direction, "Sign in and leave your gun and any other weapons in this bin," he said and pointed to a bin to his left side._

_Shaw merely picked up a pen and signed in the name Elliot Stabler, he smiled at the man and handed the clip board back to him._

"_And your ID Detective Stabler?" the man behind the desk finally asked after he read the name that was written down._

"_Here," Shaw replied, and held out his fake ID with his own picture on it. 'Thank god Carter is so good with this kind of stuff' he thought to himself._

----------

Olivia smiled as she walked into her living room, she saw Elliot standing there waiting for her, "Hey you.." she said as she walked up to him. "Did you even leave when you dropped me off last night?" she asked him.

Elliot didn't move, didn't talk. He stood still in front of Olivia, only a smile on his face as he looked at her.

"El?" she said and placed a hand on the side of his face. She flinched and stepped back when suddenly Elliot lashed out at her with his fist, "What the hell are you doing!" she yelled at him.

He still said nothing as he once again swung his fist at her.

Olivia began backing away from him while ducking the punches, "Elliot! Stop it!" she'd finally backed against the wall at this point.

Elliot, still silent, grabbed Olivia by the waist and held her against the wall.

"El!" she squirmed against the tight grip, trying to get him off of her. Her eyes went wide when he pulled his gun out, "Elliot, NO!" she yelled as he put it against her head.

"Olivia? Dear are you alright?"

Olivia squirmed more at hearing the voice, her eyes shot open at a loud thumping and she sat up in her bed quickly taking in deep breaths. She gripped her blankets with her fists as though to prove she was out of the dream and finally sat up after wiping the sweat from her forehead. She looked down and realized she'd changed into pajama's at some point during the night and finally got out of the bedroom. She heard another knock at the door and walked over to it. After unlocking the door she opened it to see her neighbor Loretta Rhines, a sweet elderly Italian woman.

"Sweetheart you were screaming pretty loud, is everything all right in there?" Loretta asked concerned as she looked at the younger woman's pale complexion.

Olivia gave her neighbor a faint smile, "I'm so sorry.." she said to her. "There's no problem."

Loretta studied Olivia intently, "Honey I can see a lie from a mile a way, and you have a bad poker face." She smiled warmly at the young woman, "Would you like to talk? You know I've lived across from you for years and I've never heard you scream like that," she explained worriedly.

"It was nothing, I am so sorry I woke you up.." Olivia replied to Loretta.

"So long as you're okay now I suppose dear," she said and placed a warm hand on the younger woman's cheek. "You need some time off sweetie, you can't work 24/7 and live like that your whole life."

Olivia smiled at the elder woman, she knew that she was right, but also knew that taking a break wasn't an option, the pedophiles didn't take a break, so she couldn't either. "It was just a bad dream Loretta.. Don't worry, I'm fine," she finally explained after Loretta removed her hand from her face.

Loretta smiled, "Alright dear, but are you busy tonight?" she asked.

"I'm working," Olivia replied to the elder woman. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason dear, but do get some more rest." she smiled at Olivia, "And your partner is a very sweet man, carrying you up here last night, you should thank him." she said and gave Olivia a short wave before going back across the hall.

Olivia smiled to herself, "Thank you Loretta."

"No problem dear." Loretta replied and went back into her own apartment across the hall.

Olivia smiled once more and shut the door, she had to admit she couldn't love that woman more. She'd practically become her second mother over the years, it would always make Olivia laugh when the elder woman came to her door in the mornings before work to give her breakfast, obviously knowing Olivia never made any for herself before leaving. She finally moved to the bathroom and grabbed a towel that was hanging from the door and placed it on the toilet seat. She discarded the pajamas she was wearing and turned the shower on, adjusting the temperature to a perfect warmness before stepping inside. She ran her fingers through her hair, taking another deep breath as she thought back on the dream. She couldn't imagine why something like that would even cross her mind, or her dreams, she soon shrugged it off and continued with her shower.

After about 15 minutes she turned the water in the shower off and pulled aside the curtains and reached for her towel. She quickly dried off and then wrapped it around her body before stepping out of the shower. She sat down on the toilet seat and got her hair drier out, after a few seconds she began drying her hair. She almost hadn't heard her cell ringing in the bedroom but soon enough she turned the blow drier off and stepped out of the bathroom and headed to her room. Her cell phone was in her bag and she pulled it out and flipped it open, "Benson." she answered. After a few moments she then said to the person on the phone, "Sure, I was coming in in a few minutes anyways." she then hung up her phone.

Soon enough she'd gotten herself into a pair of black jeans and a light blue t-shirt with the words, 'New York City' on it in navy blue letters. She yawned and quickly smirked at the fact that she could have gotten a full eight hours of sleep for once and actually be tired still. "Must just be my mind telling me I need to do this more often," she mumbled out in a laugh as she pulled on a black jacket. She grabbed her holster and attached it to the belt she had on, then put her gun in the holster. After that she hung clipped her badge also onto her belt before walking out the door and locking it behind her. She turned only to see Loretta Rhines once more standing there.

"Olivia dear, here, eat some breakfast," the elder woman smiled warmly and held out a bag to Olivia.

Olivia couldn't help but smile at her neighbor, as usual she'd waited at the door to give her breakfast. "You know Loretta, eventually you're going to get bored of making me something to eat," she said with a small laugh as she peaked in the bag at the two blueberry muffins.

"Well, someone has to give it to you or you might go to work without eating," Loretta replied wistfully and grinned, she gave the younger woman a hug, "Now go catch the bad guys hon."

"Of course," Olivia replied and returned Loretta's hug. She smiled once more at her, "You know I'd probably just buy myself breakfast."

Loretta smiled back, "I think my muffin's are cheaper!" she scoffed.

Olivia laughed, "And better, thank you."

"You're quite welcome Olivia." Loretta replied before going back inside her apartment.

Olivia smiled to herself and shook her head at the woman before making her way to the building's elevators and hitting the down button. She stepped inside the elevator and made her way to the first floor, she always wondered which was actually safer in this building, the wire-fringed elevator or the disgusting stairwell. She smirked and then made her way out of the elevator as it reached the ground floor before walking out of the building entire, never having noticed the teddy camera sitting on her coffee table.

----------

_Shaw sat on the opposite side of the mirror than Richard White. He picked up one phone as White picked up the other._

"_You definitely aren't Detective Stabler," White said with a smirk._

_Shaw half-laughed, "I'll leave that between you and me, but I need information from you White." he then said._

_White leaned back in his seat, staring at the man on the other side of the mirror, "And what exactly can I help you with, _detective_?" White then asked him._

"_Olivia Benson." Shaw replied._

_White smirked, "What'd she do to you?" he asked, interested._

"_Nothing yet, but I can't seem to take my eye off of that woman, she's got the looks," Shaw said with a smile._

_White just laughed at the man before him, "And what makes you think that I would honestly know anything about her? She put me away years ago." he replied._

_Shaw smirked, "Don't even bother trying to act as though you haven't kept tabs on her Richard," he said. "I know your history with her, and I want you to tell me everything you know about her."_

"_How about this," White said, leaning in close to the mirror. "You take your grungy ass out of my view, because personally, if anyone is going to have that bitch, it's going to be me when I get out of here."_

_Shaw simply laughed, "Fine then, but she probably won't be around by the time you get out, I'm going to have her with or without your help, because my visit here is already going to help my plans."_

"_Then I guess this is a delay in your plans, _detective_," White smirked and sat back in the chair. "You won't get her, no one ever does." He laughed, "Besides, I'll bet anything she sends your ass here as well, she'll be there when I get out, I can count on that." He simply grinned at Shaw, "And I'm not going to give you information about that bitch for one reason."_

"_What reason is that Richard?" Shaw asked curiously._

_White merely folded his arms across his chest and smiled, "Because she's mine, and I would bet anything that I still plague her nightmares to this day."_

----------

**All right, this is chapter five. It would have been longer, but I really wanted it up tonight. And eh.. My computer just kept freezing as I tried to type it. Anyways, I'm going to try and get some other stuff done, I'll update some time over the weekend. -Kay**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Okay.. same thing still goes. What's mine is mine, what's yours is yours and what's theirs is theirs.

**A/N:** Thanks to the reviewers, Dramawitsvu17, Color Esperanza, onetreefan, Caia, Kelly of the midnight dawn, RoninSenshi, svu101, liviafan1, shakeahand55, MariskaRose, CynthiaB, princesspup, and my new reviewer beckahmarie2.

Also keep in mind, when I use italics now without the underlining, it will be our nasty sack of horse manure of a perp/s hehe.

**Last Chapter:**

"_Then I guess this is a delay in your plans, _detective_," White smirked and sat back in the chair. "You won't get her, no one ever does." He laughed, "Besides, I'll bet anything she sends your ass here as well, she'll be there when I get out, I can count on that." He simply grinned at Shaw, "And I'm not going to give you information about that bitch for one reason."_

"_What reason is that Richard?" Shaw asked curiously._

_White merely folded his arms across his chest and smiled, "Because she's mine, and I would bet anything that I still plague her nightmares to this day."_

**Chapter 6:**

Olivia stepped into the 16th precinct, she looked around for Elliot who wasn't there. 'Odd..' she thought to herself as she draped her jacket over the back of her chair. She shrugged and walked to her captain's office and gave a small knock.

"Yeah?" Cragen asked, looking up from whatever he happened to be working on at his desk. "Olivia," he then said, seeing his detective at the door of his office, "What do you need?" he asked her.

Olivia smiled lightly at her captain, "Is Elliot coming in late?" she asked him, still standing at the doorway, unwilling to enter unless need-be.

Cragen shook his head, "No, he asked for the weekend off, something about spending it with Kathy and the kids." He looked at her puzzled face, "I'm as confused as you are over that," he stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Hm.. well thanks," she said and began to make her way to her desk when she heard Cragen's voice again.

"Olivia, come back in here for a second," Cragen said to her as he stood up.

Olivia walked back over to the doorway, still not entering inside, "What is it Cap?" she asked him curiously.

"Sit," he said suddenly, motioning to the chair in his office. Once she did so he continued, "Alright, a quick question Olivia." he said to her, which he realized only made her look at him even more oddly then she had in the first place.

"What do you need to know Don?" she asked, finally using his first name today.

Cragen looked at Olivia, and for a moment, wondered if he should honestly be telling her or asking her about this since she seemed utterly clueless. "Any idea why your partner was at Rikers late last night?" he asked her, much to his dismay, he only saw a more puzzled look occur on her face.

Olivia looked at her captain oddly.. contemplating his question. "I have no idea.." she answered him truthfully. Then she got more curious, "Why, who did he talk to that has you so worked up?" she asked.

"Well.." Cragen said.. not sure if he should tell her now.

"Don.. who did Elliot talk to?" she asked once more.

Cragen looked at Olivia's stern yet curious face, "Richard White.."

Her mouth parted to say something, but any words that possibly could have come suddenly were lost in the flow of her mind. As soon as Richard White's name left her captain's mouth she was more confused than she had been to start the conversation off. Her mouth closed, no words able to leave her anymore. She sat almost paralyzed at the question of why her partner would go and visit the man who tried to kill her, who probably thought of raping her all those years ago.

Cragen could almost see Olivia's brain working, the machines in her head cranking. He saw her become speechless at the mention of the man none of them dared to bring up in years. He also wondered what Elliot could have possibly been thinking, but he left his concern for the quiet detective sitting in front of him. "Olivia.." he said and moved a chair to sit across from her, "I'm sure it was nothing." he told her.

"I.." she began to speak, but closed her mouth once more after looking at her captain's face. She just shook her head.. "You're right." she then said to him. "I'm going to get back to work Cap," she said to him and stood up.

Cragen looked up at her after she stood, he only nodded. He couldn't really imagine what was running through her head at what he'd told her, and began thinking he may actually not want to know. 'I hope Elliot has one hell of an explanation for this..' he said to himself and sighed as he moved back to his seat. He looked out the door at Olivia who seemed to be working almost robotically now instead of as she normally did, that was when he saw Elliot walk in.

"Hey Liv," Elliot said as he walked over to his partner. He noticed how odd she seemed to be at the moment, "Are you alright?" he asked her suddenly, he went to put a hand on her shoulder but she'd immediately moved away from him.

"Fine," was her reply as she brushed passed him.

Elliot gave her an odd look and then heard Cragen call him into the office, "What's up with Olivia, Captain?" he asked as he went inside.

Cragen stared at him for a moment, "I thought you were going to spend time with Kathy and the kids this weekend?" he asked his detective.

"What? No, why would I do that?" he asked his captain oddly, "I'm going to have them the rest of the week, that would be pointless." he said to him. "About Olivia.." Elliot started again.

"And what were you doing last night?" Cragen then asked, ignoring Elliot's question about Olivia.

Elliot stared at his captain in utter confusion, "I dropped Olivia off at home and then I went back to my place.. what the hell is going on Don?" he asked impatiently.

"Why did you stop at Rikers?" Cragen asked, once again ignoring Elliot's question.

Elliot became genuinely confused at this, "I didn't go to Rikers. Captain, what's going on?" he asked again.

Cragen pulled out the log book from Riker's and showed it to Elliot, "This shows that you went to Rikers last night and talked to Richard White, Elliot," he said to his detective, "And I sure as hell hope you have a good explanation for this."

Elliot looked at the log, and at the time, 10:47pm.. he blinked a few times, that was around the time he'd gotten Olivia home. "Captain, I didn't talk to him, this isn't my signature." He replied, handing the book back to his captain, "Besides.. that's around the time I had just gotten Olivia home."

"Are you sure?" Cragen asked him, suddenly realizing Elliot was right about the signature.

"Of course I'm sure, ask Olivia's neighbor about the time, she went up in the elevator with me," he replied to his captain. That was when they heard something that sounded like yelling coming from the roof. He looked oddly at his captain, then heard Olivia again, he couldn't quite make out what she was yelling, but he did manage to hear his name. He ran out of the office quickly followed by the Cragen.

---------

Olivia was standing up on the roof, looking down over the side at the city. She heard the door open and merely figured it to be Elliot coming up to talk to her once more like he always did. So as usual she ignored him, until she felt someone's hands on her waist. She turned immediately to look at Elliot, but instead was met with the face of someone else, someone she didn't know. She quickly went to push the man away with her hands.

The man merely grabbed Olivia's hands as she tried to shove him and pushed her roughly against the rail of the roof top, "Careful Olivia Benson, we don't want to get hurt." he whispered to her.

"Get the hell off of me!" She yelled at the man as she then attempted to kick him away.

Just as he did with her swings of the fist he managed to avoid her kick of the leg as well and locked his legs with hers, moving his face just inches from hers, "Come on Olivia, I can make you _scream_," he said to her with a hoarse grin on his face.

"Get. Off." she purposely separated her words through gritted teeth and smashed her head against his, knocking the man off balance and away from her. If there was one place she couldn't believe she would ever be attacked, it would have to be here, at the precinct. She quickly ran to get around him and started towards the door that led back into the building, but a hand caught her hair and threw her down roughly. She let out a yelp of pain unconsciously as she hit the ground hard, now wishing Elliot did come up after her this time.

He shifted his weight and sat on top of her, covering her mouth with his hand, "Just shut up." he told her.

Olivia of course, never was one to do as she was told. She bit down hard on the hand that covered her mouth, and as soon as he lifted the hand she took her chance to yell out, "ELLIOT!" she screamed for help from her partner, hoping he'd hear her, only to receive a harsh slap across the face. She felt a hand grab the collar of her shirt and pull her off the ground after that, and she was thrown into the rail that blocked her from the city below, but she heard the footsteps coming up to the roof.. he'd heard her.

"Get the hell away from her!" Elliot yelled as he moved onto the roof with his gun pulled on the man hovering over Olivia by the railing of the roof. "NOW!" Elliot yelled once more as the man had maneuvered himself behind Olivia somehow.

"We'll see how you like this Detective," the man said to Elliot. He'd pulled Olivia to her feet by her hair, as soon as he felt her getting ready to swing at him again he moved aside and gave her a swift shove over the railing.

Olivia's eyes went wide as she felt herself fall over the side of the railing. She reached her hands up quickly and caught the rail as she was on the opposite side hanging. She could hear the guy laughing, she could hear Elliot and her captain yelling, she could hear the sounds of the city ringing clear through her head as her hands began to slip.

"OLIVIA!" Elliot yelled and pushed passed the man who'd shoved his partner. As Cragen grabbed hold of the man, Elliot got to the rail just as Olivia's hands finally slipped.

"El! Elliot!" she screamed for him as her hands gave out, but she felt two hands grasp hers and a sudden jolt as she stopped falling as quickly as she had started.

Elliot pulled Olivia up over the side of the railing, almost afraid to let her go. Even after she was safely on the other side he held her tightly in his arms, and he let out a deep breath he'd held in as soon as she'd been shoved over, "Are you okay..?" he asked her in a whispered voice.

She could only nod at that point.. her voice stuck in her throat at the thought that she could have fallen. She buried her face in Elliot's shoulder, accepting the tight and protective hold he had on her at the moment.

"Good..it's okay, you're fine Liv," he soothed. His hands unconsciously rubbed the small of her back, and he felt her breathing that was quick and erratic begin to return to it's normal beat. Once she'd calmed down he finally let her out of the embrace and saw Cragen coming back over to them after having handed the man off to another officer.

"Olivia," Cragen said as he also pulled her into a hug. "You're okay?" he asked her as he let her out of the hug and stared her in the eyes. He thought he was going to lose his only daughter at that moment.

Olivia smiled faintly at her captain.. "I'm fine, I promise," she said to him. She noticed his unfaltering look and shook her head, "I'm just a little shook up, I promise I'm alright now though."

Cragen nodded, "Let's get back downstairs, Fin and Munch came in and they're talking to the guy now," he told his two detectives who nodded.

They began to make their way back down off the roof, Cragen kept on his way even after noticing his two detectives had stopped, and he left them to talk.

"Liv," Elliot said, cupping Olivia's face in his hands gently once Cragen was out of sight. "I wasn't at Rikers last night, you have to believe that," he said, his icey blue eyes staring into her deep brown ones.

"I do.." she replied, now staring him in the eyes. She closed her eyes at his touch on her face and sighed slightly in relief, and then she felt his lips on hers. A devastating kiss that she wanted desperately to continue even after she felt him pull away. She wrenched her eyes open to stare into his blue eyes once more. She bit her lip, trying to hold her feelings at bay, but she lost her own fight and wrapped her arms around his neck, returning his kiss.

----------

**-whistles- Hehe, yep, so there's Chapter 6. I bet you're all curious as to who that guy was? Well, you'll find out later, as in, next chapter. Lol. I'll see what I can do about another update maybe tomorrow night or something, but no promises, I'm exhausted from the flu. There's the kiss I bet you were all waiting for though! Happy now? -Kay**


	7. Chapter 7

-1**Disclaimer:** Yeah.. mine, or not mine, that IS the question.

**A/N:** Thanks to the reviewers, stratocruiser, onetreefan, tria246815, RoninSenshi, Saint New, Kelly of the midnight dawn, Dramawitsvu17, CocaCola1052, princesspup, shakeahand55, Color Esperanza, beckahmarie2, MariskaRose, Lazy-Hazy-Crazy-Dayz, Caia, and my new reviewer Inara Cabot who review just as I was putting this up in time for me to add them in.

Saint New: Sorry, no sex in Cragen's office, perhaps next time though! Lol!

Also keep in mind, when I use italics now without the underlining, it will be our nasty sack of horse manure of a perp/s hehe.

**Last Chapter:**

_"Liv," Elliot said, cupping Olivia's face in his hands gently once Cragen was out of sight. "I wasn't at Rikers last night, you have to believe that," he said, his icey blue eyes staring into her deep brown ones._

_"I do.." she replied, now staring him in the eyes. She closed her eyes at his touch on her face and sighed slightly in relief, and then she felt his lips on hers. A devastating kiss that she wanted desperately to continue even after she felt him pull away. She wrenched her eyes open to stare into his blue eyes once more. She bit her lip, trying to hold her feelings at bay, but she lost her own fight and wrapped her arms around his neck, returning his kiss._

**Chapter 7:**

_Arnold Shaw grew pissed with Carter, "Stupid sonuva bitch!" he yelled and slammed his fist down on a desk._

_A man with a cowboy hat looked over at Shaw, "Give it a rest, no use getting giddy over his damn mistake." the man replied._

"_Easy for you to say Mason," Shaw said to the man. "He screwed up any plans I had of tearing those two apart, LOOK at them!" he shouted, pointing at the T.V. camera where the two detectives walked in, attempting to hold in their smiles._

"_Relax, I'm sure we can easily break their bond," Mason said to Shaw, "And how many times do I need to remind you to call me Jack, not Mason?" he asked him._

_Shaw smirked, "Fine, _Jack_, and how the hell do we go about breaking them again?" he asked the guy in a sarcastic tone._

"_It won't be that hard, you're asking the man who's been watching her for months Arnold." Jack replied with a grin. "He'll screw up, start holding things back again, which means she'll start prying into his life again."_

_Shaw raised an eyebrow diligently at the man near him, "You have stalking issues, you know that?" he asked Jack._

_Jack smirked, "I have no stalking issues Arnold," the man replied. "Because there is no law for stalking in New York." He laughed lightly at the fact._

_Shaw rolled his eyes, "Yeah, fair enough I suppose." He grinned, "All I want now is her.." he said. "I want to make her squirm under my touch Jack, I want to hear her scream in pain, I want to have her, I have to," he stated to the other man._

"_You are in this far too deep my friend," Jack told Shaw._

---------

Elliot stood in front of the one-way mirror alongside Olivia and his captain, and a few moments later Casey walked in.

John and Fin stood on the opposite side interrogating the man who attacked Olivia.

Fin pulled the guy roughly from his seat, "What's your name man?"

The man smirked, "I want to talk to her," he simply stated.

"Too bad," Fin said and pushed the guy back down, "Now I'm gonna ask you again, what's your name?"

"I'm only going to tell Olivia," the man said smiling.

Fin grabbed the guy by his shirt and yanked him towards him, "Tell me your name," he demanded from the man.

John pulled his partner off of the guy who simply sat back down, he looked over as the door opened and Olivia walked in. She seemed to have complete control over her composure, 'Pretty amazing for almost falling off a roof,' he thought. "Come on Fin," John said and pulled him out the door of the interrogation room.

"Is this a good idea Captain?" Elliot asked, it was the question they'd all wondered when Olivia had said she'd go in.

Casey spoke up for the first time in place of Cragen, "It's probably the only way this guy is going to tell us anything, because it seems pretty obvious the only reason he came now, was for Olivia."

Elliot looked at Casey and then his captain who simply nodded in response to what Casey had said to them all. He sighed and nodded back, then looked back at the interrogation room where Olivia had taken a seat across from the man.

"So what's your name?" Olivia asked the man sitting in front of her.

"Robert Carter," he replied, staring at Olivia like she was some piece of fresh meat. "You know, we could do it now while they're all watching," he said to her.

Olivia narrowed her eyes at this Robert Carter, but ignored what he said. "Why did you attack me on the roof?" she asked next.

"Ah, ah, ah Olivia." he said, waving his index finger at her. "I answer a question, then you answer one of mine, got it?" Carter asked her.

Olivia's held a straight face, "What are you talking about?"

Carter smirked, "That's the third question you've asked me, I still get to ask you one."

Olivia's eyes narrowed once more as she stared at the man in front of her, she realized the only way to get him to answer her questions was to answer his. "Fine, ask your question," she told him, folding her arms across her chest and staring daggers into him.

"Feisty feisty," Carter said with a grin, "What's your favorite color Olivia?" he asked her.

"Blue," she stated matter-of-factly. "Why did you attack me?" she asked him once more.

Carter smirked, "Because your partner is screwing you over," he replied to her question. He then asked one of his own again, "Have you ever been in love?" he asked her.

Olivia raised her eyebrow slightly at his response, then his question, but answered nonetheless to what he asked, "Once," she replied. "What do you mean my partner is screwing me over?"

"He takes you for granted, you let him lean on you more and more every day Olivia, and what does he give you in return?" he asked.

Olivia just stared at him now, her mouth parted but no words coming out.

"Exactly, he gives you nothing," Carter said to her as he stood up and began walking around the interrogation room. "Sometimes he gets pissed and yells at you, but does he ever apologize?" he then asked her.

Olivia closed her mouth and bit her bottom lip, she realized he was just trying to pry into her mind and break her apart at this point. She also realized he was doing a damn good job, because what he said was true. Then she remembered the park, he'd left her on that bench. 'No.. he also brought you home after that.. Carried you into your home,' she told herself. She began fighting her own inner battle, he'd yelled at her, pushed her away, almost once she thought he might actually take a swing at her. That was when she remembered the roof, 'He caught me.. Took my hands, he didn't let me die.' She continued the battle in her head until she felt hands grasp her shoulders. She looked back at Carter who began to speak again.

"Does he apologize Olivia?" Carter asked her.

Olivia stared at the man in disbelief, how would this guy even know all of the stuff he knew? She shook her head, trying to clear his words out of her mind.

"Well?"

Olivia's mouth opened, but the door to the room opened and Fin and John came in pulling Carter off of her. She remained in her seat though, attempting to gather her thoughts after all of that had been put into her head. She ignored Fin and John taking Carter out of the room, and finally stood up herself, her face void of any particular emotion as she quietly walked out of the interrogation room as well. She went passed Elliot, Cragen and Casey, ignoring the looks they were all giving her, especially Elliot.

"Liv.." Elliot said as she brushed passed him for the second time today. He frowned slightly after hearing what Carter said, only to realize it was true. He put everything on his partner lately, everything that he didn't want to hold anymore. He went to walk after her when a hand was on his shoulder stopping him.

"Let me talk to her Elliot," Casey said to him and removed her hand from his shoulder. She quickly scurried out the door after the quiet detective who seemed almost lost in her thoughts. She watched as the door to the Ladies room closed and then pushed the door open, but held it open, not making any noise.

There Olivia stood, staring into the mirror, boring holes into it. She looked almost haunted now, this was the woman who had almost been pushed off the roof moments earlier. The woman who had said those feelings aside and attempted to interrogate the man who tried to kill her. The woman who wound up getting her insides twisted because the man brought up Elliot's behavior. Olivia closed her eyes, unwilling to stare into the mirror anymore.

Casey frowned.. she watched one of her best friends move from the sink to the wall. She watched Olivia break as she slid down the wall and hugged her knees to her chest. She saw a woman who's eyes were wrenched so tightly closed in fear that she may actually let tears fall. She finally entered the bathroom and took a seat next to Olivia, she put her arm around Olivia's shoulder in a friendly manner.

Olivia didn't object to Casey's gesture, she found no reason to bother. She had far too many things running through her mind to care. She wondered now, which Elliot was the real one, the one that was yelling at her, pushing her away, telling her to leave him alone. Or was it the Elliot who saved her from falling, the one that kissed her, the one she kissed.. "I don't know what Elliot wants anymore Casey.." she whispered quietly. She hadn't known Elliot would be on the other side of the bathroom door listening, or perhaps she wouldn't say anything that her and Casey were going to talk about.

"It's okay Liv.. I know you don't," she replied to her best friend. She'd never seen Olivia like this, so confused, and vulnerable to what was being said and done around her.

Olivia laid her head down on Casey's shoulder, she opened her eyes and a few solemn tears escaped her flooded eyes, "I just never know what to do around him.. I never know what to say lately," she told her.

Casey's heart went out for Olivia, she knew that Olivia had feelings for Elliot. She always wondered how Elliot could be so blind as to not see what he did to his partner everyday to finally make her break down like this. She ran her fingers through Olivia's golden threads of hair, "I know Olivia.." she told her, "None of us seem to know that these days." She laid her head down on Olivia's, she was also unaware of Elliot's presence at the now slightly ajar door.

"I love him Casey.." she whispered, and a few more tears escaped the barricade of Olivia's eyes. "But I can't take it anymore.."

"I know.." Casey closed her eyes, and took a small breath. She wondered how long it would be before Elliot got Olivia this far into her breaking point, she just never thought it would take some perp to make Olivia realize what Elliot was doing to her. "He's in a rough patch Liv, and I know there's no way to justify how he's acted towards you, but--"

"He kissed me.." Olivia blurted out to Casey.

Casey opened her eyes shocked at what Olivia said, she knew that was the point where Olivia got more and more confused.

Olivia looked at the ground in defeat.. "I shouldn't have let him.. I shouldn't have kissed him back.." she told Casey. "He and Kathy.. They only just ended, it's not right."

"Olivia.." Casey looked at her friend worriedly, she didn't know what to tell her at this point. She sure as hell couldn't explain why Elliot's emotions were running so amuck, but she also knew that she had to help her friend, "You said it yourself, you love him Liv," Casey said to her. "Besides, I'm positive he feels the same way about you." She frowned seeing something flash in Olivia's eyes, it wasn't happiness, like someone should feel when they find out the person they love, loves them back. What Casey saw in Olivia's eyes was fear.

Olivia wanted that, she wanted Elliot to love her. At the moment though her feelings ran so deep she didn't know how to feel from Casey's words. She didn't want to be loved, she was afraid to be loved, she realized that. "Casey.." she whispered.

Casey wrapped both arms around Olivia now, she didn't know what else to say to her friend. She was at a complete loss for words, and as she stared at Olivia, she could only feel more and more helpless.

"Robert Carter.." Olivia said suddenly.

"What about him Olivia?" Casey asked curiously to the woman in her arms.

Olivia looked Casey in the eyes, the tranquil sadness over-weighing them, "He was right Casey.." Olivia said to her.

Casey returned Olivia's stare, she wondered what Olivia meant by saying that Robert Carter was correct, "What was he right about Liv?" Casey asked her.

"Elliot.." Olivia replied. "Elliot never said he was sorry.."

---------

Elliot stood outside the door, he heard everything that was said in the bathroom. And when he looked in, he instantly regretted it. He saw Olivia in Casey's arms, her head on Casey's shoulder and Casey's head resting atop of Olivia's. He also noticed Olivia's eyes, the fact that they looked as though they could burst out in a rush of tears instantly sent a knife into him. He realized when Olivia said the last thing, that he was the very reason his partner went into her breakdown. He began thinking she might actually be afraid to be around him.

He shook his head, he closed the door as quietly as he had opened it, but he remained standing outside to listen. He could no longer bare the sight of seeing her so upset, but he had to keep listening.

---------

"Sometimes it scares me Casey.." Olivia told the ADA holding onto her, helping her through her moment of distress.

Casey frowned at Olivia, she never knew anything could breech the walls of the detective to such a point it would frighten her. "What does?" Casey asked.

"Elliot.. The way he acts sometimes," she replied quietly.. "Sometimes it's almost scary at the way he behaves.." she frowned. "He yells, gets angry so easily."

"Olivia… I know he yells.. But what do you mean he scares you?" she had no idea how yelling could honestly scare Olivia, but she wasn't prepared for what she was going to be told, nor was Elliot on the other side of the door.

Olivia stared at the ground once more, tearing her eyes from the younger woman. "You haven't seen him during every fit," she replied. "He scared the crap out of me once, I thought he was going to hit me."

---------

**Flashback**

Olivia looked at Elliot, they were the only two left in the squad room and even Cragen had left by now. "Elliot, just tell me what's wrong!" she yelled at him, for a few minutes now they had been going back and forth with each other. A case had gotten to both of them, and Elliot was only serving to make things worse by pissing his partner off.

"Just leave it alone Olivia," Elliot spat and turned away from her.

"El, come on, just talk to me for once," she said as she stepped in front of him to block his path from walking away from her.

Elliot narrowed his eyes at his partner, he was tired of her trying to pull everything little bit of information out of him, "I told you, leave me alone Olivia, I don't want to talk." He pushed passed her this time, literally moving her out of his way.

"Elliot, you do this every day!" she yelled at him and grabbed his hand, turning him once more to face her. "For once in your life would you stop acting so strong and tell me what the problem is?"

Elliot could feel his anger boiling up, Kathy would always try the same thing. He pulled his hand from Olivia's, "Kathy tries the same thing Olivia, don't bother," he told her.

Olivia shook her head, "I'm not Kathy, Elliot. And I'm not going to stop until you tell me what the hell is wrong." she replied, and once more moved in front of him. Her eyes met his anger-filled blue ones, she saw his hand ball up into a fist and found herself taking a step back as he raised his hand up slightly.. "El.."

Elliot dropped his hand to his side, immediately noticing what he almost did. He finally shoved passed Olivia and left the squad room.

**End Flashback**

---------

**Yeah, I know, evil place to leave off, and a slightly uh, sad chapter. Don't worry, that'll be fixed. We're gonna fix the EO relationship soon! But now I'm going to bed lol it's passed 1am. -Kay**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Yep, same thing still goes. What you've got, you've got. What you don't, you obviously don't.

**A/N:** Thanks to the reviewers, RoninSenshi, Inara Cabot, onetreefan, Kelly of the midnight dawn, Lazy-Hazy-Crazy-Dayz, LivvyChica14, liviafan1, Dramawitsvu17, Stratocruiser, shakeahand55, daynaa., jcn2416, MariskaRose, Caia, CynthiaB, Surf1027, princesspup, svu101, Saint New, and beckahmarie2.

20 reviews this chapters! Thanks everyone! And thanks for my 100th review princesspup! Wish I had a prize for you right about now.

Also keep in mind, when I use italics now without the underlining, it will be our nasty sack of horse manure of a perp/s hehe.

**Last Chapter:**

_**Flashback:**_

_Olivia shook her head, "I'm not Kathy, Elliot. And I'm not going to stop until you tell me what the hell is wrong." she replied, and once more moved in front of him. Her eyes met his anger-filled blue ones, she saw his hand ball up into a fist and found herself taking a step back as he raised his hand up slightly.. "El.."_

_Elliot dropped his hand to his side, immediately noticing what he almost did. He finally shoved passed Olivia and left the squad room._

_**End Flashback**_

**Chapter 7:**

"Olivia.." Casey said and hugged her friend, "Come on, I think it's time you went home," she told her. "You're exhausted, physically and emotionally." She stared at Olivia and hoped that she would for once listen to someone telling her to go home

Olivia nodded, she didn't feel like arguing, not today. She knew Casey was right, she was tired, she wanted to take a bath for her aching muscles. "Alright.." Olivia finally mumbled out to Casey and attempted to stand up.

Casey smiled faintly at Olivia and helped pull her to her feet, she put her hand on Olivia's shoulder and squeezed gently, "Don't bother to tell Cragen Olivia, I'll do it for you, just grab your stuff and go, okay?" she told her, amazed that Olivia was agreeing.

"Sure," Olivia replied as they made their way out of the bathroom.

Neither of the women knew Elliot listened because he was already gone when they got out.

Olivia walked back into the squad room with Casey, she was quiet and didn't say anything. She felt all eyes inside turn to look at her, but she ignored them and once she gathered her things, she walked back out.

Casey looked at Cragen and nodded, sharing a look that Cragen knew meant Olivia went home to rest, and he merely nodded in return. She hadn't noticed Elliot missing, neither had anyone else just yet.

---------

"_She's torn," Shaw said into the phone, "She's completely broken, looks like that fool Carter managed to do what I sent him there to do after-all."_

"_Good, I'll take care of the rest, no worries." Said the voice on the other end of the line. "But it's going to take a bit, 'cause he's already here waitin' for her."_

_Shaw shook his head, "Persistent bastard," he muttered into the phone. "Take care of this Jack, and bring her to me."_

"_Done deal, guess she shouldn't have turned me down for all those dates, I can get quite touchy 'bout those sorts of things," Jack laughed on the other end of the phone._

---------

Olivia sighed as she was in the cab, she stared out the window at everything they passed by. Catching the driver looking at her every few minutes worriedly. She merely smiled at him each time to reassure him, but never actually said anything, then again, neither did he.

It didn't take long before the cab pulled up to her apartment building. She almost didn't notice, but she reached in her bag to grab some money finally.

"Don't worry about it ma'am," the cabbie said to her.

She looked at him oddly, "What do you mean?"

"You look like you've had one hell of a day, count it on me," he said to her and smiled.

"Thank you," Olivia replied and smiled back at him. She went to open the door when someone else did it for her. She looked up and saw her neighbor, Jack. She bit back a frown, this guy never stopped asking her out, and tonight it would probably only serve to get on her nerves.

Jack smiled at Olivia, "Come on toots, nice to catch ya' out here," he said in his Southern accent.

Olivia rolled her eyes slightly, she sent a faint smile towards the cabby and then shut the door of the cab, "Nice to see you too, Jack."

The cabbie felt kind of bad for the poor woman, she seemed to be having a perfectly _bad_ day as it was, and he knew how to read most people from being around so many. She clearly disliked the guy who opened the cab door. He shrugged, knowing it wasn't his business and drove off, wishing the woman best of luck.

"So, Livvy, I was wonderin' when I'd see ya' 'gain toots," he said, putting his hand on the small of her back as he walked into the elevator with her.

Olivia held back an annoyed look and just smiled at him falsely, waiting, what seemed like an eternity, for the elevator to go up one floor. Once the elevator stopped and the door opened, she quickly moved out of it, and Jack stayed with her, "Jack, it was.. Really nice to see you, but I'm tired, so.. I'll talk to you later." She smiled slightly and went to move away from him, but he stepped in front of her.

"Come on toots, ya' know, ya' can't turn me down forever," he grinned at her, leaning one hand against the wall as he looked at her.

Olivia shook her head and forced yet another smile, "I really, really, just want to go inside my apartment Jack, do you mind?" she asked him, finally showing the annoyance in her voice.

"Liv," Elliot walked over to her and the guy in front of her, "Something wrong?" he asked, clearly motioning to Jack with his words.

"No.. no." Olivia replied to Elliot, she frowned. She really hadn't expected her day off to be filled with Jack, the annoying and flirtatious neighbor, or Elliot, the hot-headed partner. She quickly moved passed Jack and took Elliot by the arm, pulling him towards her apartment. She'd rather be with him then Jack any day.

Elliot looked at her once they'd entered her apartment, "Olivia, mind if I actually talk to you for once?" he asked her.

Olivia looked at him as if he'd been possessed, "You're serious?" she asked him.

Elliot nodded, "Yeah."

"Okay.." Olivia said and sat down on her couch. She smiled slightly at him and motioned for him to sit down as well, "Sit.." she told him.

Elliot took a seat next to her, "I know I'm not exactly the easiest person to get along with lately.." he told her. He saw how intently she was looking at him, "And I know I've been putting everything, all of my problems on you." He grasped her hand in his and gave it a light squeeze, but he was surprised when she laced her fingers between his.

She only smiled faintly, and waited for him to keep talking.

"I'm really sorry Olivia," he finally said. "I've treated you bad lately, and I didn't realize how bad until today.." he looked her in the eyes and saw something flicker in them, he saw hope, but he couldn't figure out what she would be hoping for.

Olivia placed her free hand on the side of Elliot's face, she smiled at him once more, but a real smile for once, "It's okay.."

Elliot couldn't believe how easily she'd forgiven him, especially after how upset he'd seen her in the ladies room. "No, Liv, it's not okay," he said to her. He shook his head in amazement at how she kept herself so in tact, "I took the fact that you would always be there and I walked all over it, I just--"

"El, look at me," she said to him, noticing he was no longer looking at her, but at the floor. "Look," she said again and moved her hand to his chin and moved his face to be staring back at hers. "It's okay.. really," she knew he was still unconvinced. She still needed to prove it to herself too, she moved closer to him, unaware of the teddy bear that was watching and recording them. She kissed Elliot gently on the lips, and knew she surprised him.

Elliot's eyes widened for a moment as Olivia kissed him before he moved an arm around her waist, returning the kiss. He felt her shift again as she suddenly became straddled on his lap, he hid his shock this time. He kissed her again this time, one hand behind her head, traveling along her hair, pulling her closer towards him, the other still intertwined in her hand.

Olivia had no idea why she suddenly felt such a strong need for her partner, she slowly began lifting his shirt, not even noticing the door to her apartment crack open. She broke their kiss when her house phone began to ring in her bedroom. "Shit.." she mumbled and began to move off of his lap.

"Liv, leave it.." Elliot tried to tell her, but she was already moving down the hall. He let out a frustrated sigh and stood up as well, beginning to follow Olivia. He turned and saw the door open, but no one was there. He stared oddly for a moment, and began moving towards the door, but a rush of pain filled his head and suddenly all he saw was darkness.

Olivia moved to answer the phone, but suddenly the lights went dead in her apartment, and with it went the ringing of her phone. "Elliot?" she called out as she made her way out of her bedroom. She noticed someone coming towards her in the dark of the hallway and only figured it to be Elliot, "Hey.." she said as she made her way too him. She was taken aback when she saw that the man in front of her wasn't Elliot, "Jack, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Checking on ya', Livvy," Jack stated as he moved closer to her.

Olivia went to reach for her gun, but cursed herself silently as she'd left it back at the squad room when she'd taken it off to interrogate Carter.

"Lookin' for one of these toots?" Jack asked, holding up Elliot's gun. He grinned as he saw Olivia's eyes grow wide, and he pointed it at her head and began walking towards her again.

Olivia began stepping backwards again, "Get the hell away from me Jack," she warned him.

Jack smiled at her, "No can do Livvy baby," he said to her. "See, I have this problem with you turnin' me down sugar," he took a few more steps towards her. "I don't take kindly to the answer no."

Olivia instantly regretted her moves backwards as she moved into something that went knee high, she hadn't expected it and wound up falling backwards onto her bed. Before she could recover from the shock of tripping onto the bed he'd grabbed her foot and pulled her off the end of it, causing her to fall onto her back and smash her head on the floor.

"Too bad sweetheart, ya' coulda' just gone out wit' me once and I wouldn't have had to do this to ya'," he said as he stood over top of Olivia as she groaned on the ground from hitting her head.

"Date this," she muttered under her breath and kicked her foot up into his groin. She smirked as it knocked him down and she quickly stood to her own two feet, trying to regain her balance as she found the door to her room in the dark. She took a short breath and started making her way down the hallway, hoping Elliot was okay.

Jack grumbled and stood back to his feet, quickly walking after Olivia. He quietly came from behind and grabbed her around the waist with one hand and held the gun against her temple with his other. "Let's go Livvy, and I'll leave Elliot here without doing anything else to him."

Olivia bit her lip slightly as she felt the cold metal barrel of the gun against her head. She merely nodded in response to what Jack said to her. She saw Elliot as Jack was leading her from the apartment at gun-point. Elliot was left laying on the ground as finally Jack had pulled her from the apartment and threw her into the wall, aiming the gun towards her. "Ya' can't imagine how much I'd simply love to shoot ya' right now Livvy," he said to her.

He didn't notice Olivia's neighbor who opened the door, staring wide-eyed at the sight before her, but Olivia did. She simply shut her eyes as she once more felt the metal against her head. She swept her leg at his, knocking him back down to the ground, but hardly being able to get up herself after the hit to the head and the slam into the wall. Her trying to get away looked horribly like she was trying to crawl to her feet. Olivia stared into the eyes of the elderly woman, mouthing three things to her, '9-1-1.' She saw the older woman nod and shut her door, before everything in her view went blurry as cold metal hit the back of her head, and finally everything in sight was dark.

---------

**There's my chapter 8, Ooooh.. You guys asked for an update, well, here it is. I'll try and get another one in soon, promise! There's no telling what could happen next anymore. Well, maybe for you guys at least. -Kay**


	9. Chapter 9

-1**Disclaimer:** I own my own stuff. Anything else is someone else's.

**A/N:** Thanks to the reviewers, Dramawitsvu17, surf1027, Caia, onetreefan, Kelly of the midnight dawn, Inara Cabot, omegia, daynaa., liviafan1, princesspup, Lawandordersvu1, jcn2416, Stratocruiser, Crazy4Spike, svu101, MariskaRose, Dance-Dance89, RoninSenshi, Lazy-Crazy-Hazy-Dayz, beckahmarie2, gossip-goddess, Cynthia B, Color Esperanza, and Saint New.

**Last Chapter:**

_Olivia bit her lip slightly as she felt the cold metal barrel of the gun against her head. She merely nodded in response to what Jack said to her. She saw Elliot as Jack was leading her from the apartment at gun-point. Elliot was left laying on the ground as finally Jack had pulled her from the apartment and threw her into the wall, aiming the gun towards her. "Ya' can't imagine how much I'd simply love to shoot ya' right now Livvy," he said to her. _

_He didn't notice Olivia's neighbor who opened the door, staring wide-eyed at the sight before her, but Olivia did. She simply shut her eyes as she once more felt the metal against her head. She swept her leg at his, knocking him back down to the ground, but hardly being able to get up herself after the hit to the head and the slam into the wall. Her trying to get away looked horribly like she was trying to crawl to her feet. Olivia stared into the eyes of the elderly woman, mouthing three things to her, '9-1-1.' She saw the older woman nod and shut her door, before everything in her view went blurry as cold metal hit the back of her head, and finally everything in sight was dark._

**Chapter 9:**

Elliot groaned as he sat up, only to find a few paramedics surrounding him. He saw the flashing red and blue lights of the police cars outside Olivia's window and it hit him, where was Olivia? He saw his captain walking over to him, "Don.. where's Olivia?" he asked.

Cragen frowned slightly at Elliot, "She's not here Elliot.." he replied. "She--"

"Where is she?" Elliot cut in.

"Missing.." Cragen told him. "Olivia's neighbor Loretta Rhines called it in, told us one of the other tenants Jack Mason attacked you guys." Cragen helped pull Elliot to his feet.

Elliot put his head in his hands.. He should have been able to stop this, to help Olivia. "Do we know where to find him..?"

Cragen nodded, "We have a pretty good idea." He turned to John and Fin who walked over now, "Tell him what you guys got," he said to them

"Here man," Fin handed Elliot an icepack for his head.

Elliot took the icepack and put it over the sore spot on his head from where he was hit, "So you guys know where he is?" he asked.

John nodded and spoke up, "We talked to Robert Carter, he didn't play his question game with Fin," he said and grinned remembering Fin harshly throwing the man around the interrogation room a bit. "Carter was working for Arnold Shaw," John finally told him.

"You're kidding, right?" Elliot said, looking at them. When he saw they were serious he just shook his head, "How the hell would Shaw even know who Olivia was?"

Fin answered the question this time, "Carter says that Shaw was there when you and Olivia checked the warehouse, where he hid so that he could see you and you not see him though is beyond me." Fin shrugged at the thought.

"Apparently if your guy had Jack take Olivia, they're going to go to the warehouse," Cragen said to Elliot, once more adding into the conversation.

Elliot frowned slightly, "I don't get it though." He shook his head thinking, "How the hell did this Jack guy manage to get me knocked out AND Olivia?"

"He had a gun Detective Stabler," Loretta said as she walked away from the two officers she was near. "The poor girl, he already had the gun to her head and he threw her into the wall just by my door," she said. She shook her head at remembering the look of pain on the younger woman's face, "She didn't say anything out loud, but she knocked him to the ground and told me to call the police."

Elliot started getting frustrated.. "A gun? He didn't have that when he attacked me, I've been hit with one before this and what he used definitely wasn't a gun." Elliot reached to his holster only to find it empty.. "Shit.. He used my gun to attack her," he just grunted and sat back down on the floor. "This is my fault, I should have been able to stop him."

Casey frowned as she walked into Olivia's apartment and heard Elliot, "It wasn't your fault Elliot," she went over and grabbed the teddy bear off of the coffee table. She quickly pulled the eye of the bear out of it.

"Sheesh Casey, feeling angry?" John said sarcastically.

Casey rolled her eyes at John and pulled the wire out accompanying the bear's eye, "Say hello to the peep show boys." She tossed the bear over her shoulder, onto the floor. "I also talked to Carter, he told me the two teddy bears Olivia got were camera's, right in the eyes," she squatted down by Elliot. "This wasn't your fault Elliot, they knew exactly where you were in the room and that's how they got control."

"I've got blood," a CSU tech yelled from the bedroom. "Not much but it's at the lower end of the bed on the floor," he told them as they walked in. "A few hairs in the blood, my guess is from the head, it's either Olivia's or your perp."

"It's definitely Olivia's, I can tell from the color," Fin said, he was squatting down by the tech. "What about this?" he then asked, pointing to a metal clasp on the bed with some blood on it.

The tech moved closer to the metal clasp, "Looks like that's where her head hit before the floor." He took another swab and picked some of the blood with it, "I can tell you for sure that they're the same once we run it, but I'm going to guess it is." He pointed to rug on the floor at the bottom of Olivia's bed, "It looks like she tripped, my guess is she was backing up, maybe she didn't notice where she was going? The power was out in her apartment after all," he said to them all.

John caught on to what the tech was suggesting, "So she trips, and falls back onto the bed?" he asked. When the tech nodded, John caught the sheets the tech pointed to next.

"They're pulled partly off the edge of the bed, my guess after that would be--"

"He pulled her off the bed by her feet," John said, cutting off the tech.

The tech merely nodded, "It explains how she hit her head on the clasp, then the floor."

Elliot shook his head, "This is wrong in so many ways.." he stared at Olivia's bed, "Do we know if she was--"

"No fluids detective, I don't think there was a rape," the tech said, easily catching what was implied before the question was even finished being asked.

---------

Olivia's eyes fluttered open, her head was pounding, her body ached. She frowned and struggled against the binds on her wrists that held her arms behind her back. She then tried to sit up only to find she had no room to move, and she was moving. She groaned slightly realizing she was probably in the trunk of a car. She looked around, desperately trying to find something to cut the ropes on her arm, but the car came to a halt causing her to jolt and hit her head again. She muffled out a cry of pain as it hit the same spot she'd hit earlier, but the gag over her mouth seemed to hide it. She heard the car door.. and she heard footsteps, then she heard two voices. Jack's she recognized, but the other she'd never heard.

Jack pulled open the trunk and looked down at Olivia who was awake now, "Well, did I wake ya' sleepin' beauty?" he asked with a smirk playing upon his lips.

Olivia just grumbled slightly against the gag and glared at Jack, but she recognized the other man now as well. How could she forget, it was Arnold Shaw, the man that her and Elliot were sent to arrest yesterday.

Shaw rolled his eyes, "Come on, let's just get her inside," he grabbed onto one of Olivia's arms as Jack grabbed the other and they pulled her from the trunk.

Olivia, obviously never one to go easily, started thrashing in their arms to try and pull away from them. She hardly succeeded and let out another muffled yell as a fist came plummeting into her abdomen.

"Jack, play nice with Miss Benson, we'll make her scream in a more.." he grinned as he saw Olivia staring at him with frustrated eyes. "Pleasurable.. way."

Olivia's eyes got a little wider, she knew what he meant. That only made her struggle more against their grasp on her, but her feet had been bound too, so she had no way to kick, or throw punches. She'd managed to somehow elbow Jack off of her though, but soon found herself hoisted over Arnold Shaw's shoulder where she only continued trying to squirm to get down.

"Bitch.." Jack muttered, rubbing his side. He quickly followed after Shaw and the struggling Olivia, "When do ya' plan on.. Havin' fun wit' her?" he asked with a smile.

"Not yet," Shaw replied. "You don't like 'clowns', do you Olivia?" he asked, smirking at her as he threw her onto the cement ground of the warehouse.

Olivia hid her annoyed face, and just stared at Shaw.

"Don't try and hide that from me, I heard what you said to your partner yesterday, you refused to go near the clown blow-up." He squatted down next to her, "I've got the perfect place for you," he took the gag off of Olivia's mouth.

Olivia smiled sweetly at him, deciding to use the same maneuver she'd used on Carter, on Shaw. She smashed her head into his, ignoring her already pounding head and merely adding to the discomfort, "Screw you," she replied. At least she'd evened out the pained area, it wasn't only the back of her head now, her front hurt as well.

"Why you.." Shaw fell backwards, but stood up quickly. "Let's go," he once more picked her up over his shoulder and felt her try to squirm out of his arms and off of his shoulder more and more. He walked to a room, near the back-right of the warehouse and opened it, then threw her onto the floor inside. He shut the door and locked it after he got her in and walked away.

"Damn it.." she grunted slightly and got herself into a sitting position. She looked around the room she was in and immediately shot straight up while sitting.

All around the room were clowns. Blow up clowns, clown dolls, even a giant painted clown face on one of the walls. She managed to back herself into a corner of the room while sitting, that was generally clown-free and she closed her eyes, looking towards the floor. The memories of one bad day, quickly flooding her mind, the memories she wished she could have forgotten.

---------

**Flashback**

A little girl and her mother were at the carnival, the little girl was excited, her brown eyes lighting up at every ride, every person that walked by. Her dark hair was bound in a ponytail, and she was about 6 years old. She looked at all the kids and their parents walking out of some room with people painted on signs, with white painted faces and big red noses. She looked up at her own mommy and tugged on her shirt, pointing at the room, "Wuht's that mommy?" the girl asked her mom.

The woman looked down at her daughter's curious face, it was the first time she'd brought her anywhere's like the carnival. "It's the clown display Olivia," her mother answered. For once she'd taken her daughter out somewhere fun, instead of going off and drinking, or drinking in front of her daughter, she was actually sober.

"Wuht's a clown?" little Olivia asked.

"Let's go see," Serena replied to her daughter, she had to smile for once at the little girl with her. Who could resist the curious face of a young child? She took little Olivia into the room with the clowns and watched her run from one wax clown to the next. She shook her head slightly and laughed seeing her daughter so excited, then she sat down and closed her eyes, waiting for her daughter to finish looking.

Little Olivia grinned as she went up to each of the fake clowns and poked and prodded at them. She stared curiously at one, and she swore he looked real, so she did as any 6-year-old would do and poked and prodded this one too. Her childish screech was heard by everyone as the man in the clown suit picked her up, "Mommy! Mommy!"

Serena looked up at hearing her daughter yell to see the man holding her daughter. She'd heard about a guy on the news, the one kidnapping children by hiding in displays.. as a clown. She was on her feet in a matter of moments running towards the two, and she saw another person come from behind and hit the man over the head. She quickly pulled her daughter to safety and hugged the crying child tight, "It's okay Olivia.." the mother soothed.

Little Olivia was carried out of the room with the clown displays by her mother. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her mother's neck, she was the only kid who came out of the room in tears, and she never liked seeing another clown for the rest of her life.

**End Flashback**

---------

Olivia's eyes were shut tight, she hadn't noticed Shaw nor Jack coming into the room, she was too busy blocking out the past she'd thought she'd forgotten.

Shaw smirked at Jack and sent him an, 'I told you so' look.

Jack shook his head and held in a slight laugh at the fact that some tough as nails woman, could have such an enormous fear of clowns.

Shaw and Jack both grabbed Olivia, who immediately began thrashing. She opened her eyes to see the two men and began trying to pull away from them. Immediately she wished she hadn't backed into the corner like she had earlier, now she was practically stuck there.

"Hold her down," Shaw instructed Jack, who did so. "I decided it was time to have fun Olivia, I hope you're ready."

"Go to hell!" she yelled at him, trying to get up as Jack held her shoulders to the ground. She felt Shaw sitting down on her stomach and she could hardly move underneath the weight of the two men, which didn't stop her from trying. She hurt from the pain of being thrown around so many times, added to the pain of Shaw sitting on her as he began pulling at her clothes.

Shaw smirked down at Olivia who was trying as hard as she could to get away, but to no avail. "Only if I'm taking you with me sweetheart," he grinned and kissed her on the lips. He broke through her closed lips and let his tongue roam around inside her mouth.

Olivia squirmed more, and couldn't get words out as he kissed her. She felt the immediate disgust when he managed to slip his tongue in her mouth, so she finally did the only thing she could do. She bit down hard on his tongue.

---------

**There's my chapter 9, Alright, I have to leave it here for now. And I realize I'm going to get my head bitten off again. I think I should move to China before someone finds me. I'll update as quickly as I can. -Kay**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** You get the point by now. I own the freaks.

**A/N:** Thanks to the reviewers, onetreefan, Caia, RoninSenshi, Kelly of the midnight dawn, Color Esperanza, princesspup, beckahmarie2, Dance-Dance89, jcn2416, surf1027, liviafan1, Saint New, crazy4spike, MariskaRose, LuckyInLove, CynthiaB, Inara Cabot, Shakeahand55, and CocaCola1052.

I love all of my reviewers throughout the whole story and thanks so much for reading! Here's your last chapter everyone! Hope you like it.

**Last Chapter:**

"_Go to hell!" she yelled at him, trying to get up as Jack held her shoulders to the ground. She felt Shaw sitting down on her stomach and she could hardly move underneath the weight of the two men, which didn't stop her from trying. She hurt from the pain of being thrown around so many times, added to the pain of Shaw sitting on her as he began pulling at her clothes._

_Shaw smirked down at Olivia who was trying as hard as she could to get away, but to no avail. "Only if I'm taking you with me sweetheart," he grinned and kissed her on the lips. He broke through her closed lips and let his tongue roam around inside her mouth._

_Olivia squirmed more, and couldn't get words out as he kissed her. She felt the immediate disgust when he managed to slip his tongue in her mouth, so she finally did the only thing she could do. She bit down hard on his tongue._

**Chapter 10:**

"Sonuva bitch!" Shaw yelled, sitting up on Olivia.

Jack just smirked and continued to hold Olivia's shoulders to the ground.

"Hold her down, I'll be back," Shaw muttered out of his mouth and walked out of the room to tend to his bleeding tongue.

"Gladly," Jack said with a grin on his face. He'd switched places with Shaw and sat down on Olivia's stomach, "So how should we play while we're waitin' for him to get back, eh Livvy?" he had one hand gripped around Olivia's neck and the other he used to began caressing his hand over her cheek.

Olivia began struggling again under Jack's grip on her neck, her windpipe was practically cut off and she was struggling to pull away and breathe at the moment. She managed to shake his hand loose and with that, she made another attempt at a head butt, which worked utterly well for a third time. She'd knocked Jack clear off of her, and broke the rope the was tying her wrists, she quickly pulled the ones off of her ankles as well before getting up and running out the door of the room.

"God damn bitch!" Jack cursed out loud and stood up. nursing his bleeding nose.

Olivia looked around outside of the room, she had no idea where Shaw went. Deciding the door would be the only place to go she made a run for that, but when she finally made it there and went to pull it open, it was jammed. "Shit.." she muttered, then looked around more. There was no other way out of the warehouse, except for a staircase…but she'd had no idea where that even led. She knew it was her best choice and began to head straight for that when Jack ran in front of her.

"Well well Livvy, looks like ya' gots some power there," Jack said with a grin. "But ya' boyfriend ain't here to help ya', not that he did so hot last time either eh?" he asked with a laugh falling from his lips.

"I don't need help with you, you asshole," she said. She wanted to get out of this funhouse as quickly as possible and decided to go with the easiest method she knew for doing that. She kneed Jack in his abdomen and quickly kicked her foot up into his crotch, "Go play with that," she said as he fell onto the ground holding his lower area. She smiled at him and literally stepped on him before making her way up the steps of the warehouse. 'Please…please let this lead out of here to the roof…and have a ladder that leads down…like most do,' she thought grimly to herself.

She opened the door at the top of the staircase, she found herself on the roof. All the memories of Carter shoving her over the edge of the precinct rooftop flew through her mind, but she shoved them aside as the breeze hit her face. It was a harsh wind up here as winter had picked up slightly in New York even though it was nearing the end of winter. She looked around the roof for the ladder but didn't see one. She cursed under her breath and made her way to the edge and looked down. She took a deep breath once more, then saw the ladder to the left of her. "Thank god.." she said and began running for it. She felt the all too familiar tug onto her foot, and came crashing to the ground of the roof, someone was pulling her towards them.

"I don't think so Olivia," Shaw said with a grin. "You are _mine _and no one can have you except for me," he pulled her straight to him and had her lying in front of him.

"I'm not yours or anyone else's" Olivia replied to him, she kicked him in the face with the heel of her free foot and knocked him down as well. She quickly picked herself up and began towards the ladder again, she had no weapon, no radio, no cellph-- Her eyes lit up immediately, she had her cell phone. She pulled it from her pocket, glad to see it hadn't been destroyed in her many falls, and hit the hotkey to an all too familiar person.

---------

Elliot and the others were getting cops together, in an attempt to raid the warehouse. He wanted Olivia out of there quickly, but he also knew that if they made a big enough bang Shaw might do something over the edge to her before they could help. He shook his head and went up the stairs of the precinct, walking out on to the rooftop. He remembered Olivia's words, '_It looks so peaceful from up here, you know?_' That was what she had asked him up here the last time they were up there together, that didn't include her being attacked. He shook his head as he leaned on the railing, soon he put his head in his hands and sighed.

"She's fine Elliot.." came the voice of Casey as she came to stand next to Elliot. "None of this was your fault, you know that, right?" she asked him cautiously.

Elliot laughed grimly, "I should have been able to help her Casey." He didn't turn to look at her, he continued to stare out at the city, "I brought that damn bear into her house and set it where it was."

Casey frowned slightly, "You couldn't have known that it was a camera Elliot…none of us could have." She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze before letting go, "I'll bet she's even given one or both of them a broken nose by now."

"Probably.." Elliot replied, a chuckle being released as a smile intruded his face at the thought.

Casey smiled, she knew Elliot would be able to smile at least a little bit thinking Olivia probably broke one of her kidnapper's noses.

"I know she's going to be fine…it's just the fact of not knowing that's driving me out of my mind," he said, finally looking Casey in the eyes, and he realized that she was feeling the same way about not knowing what could be happening to her friend.

"I know what you mean, I can't stand not knowing," she smiled wearily at him. She then looked down at the city, "You guys are always up here, I guess now I know why."

Elliot nodded, "Kind of gives us peace of mind I guess."

"I can see how it would, it almost hides all of the things that actually happen," she said as she closed her eyes and laid her head on the top of the railing. "Cragen said that when the teams are moving out, they'll come get us, so relax…a little," she realized it was impossible to relax completely with Olivia in the hands of a rapist, which was why she added a little when she realized too late.

Elliot glanced at her before looking back at the city, "Thanks Casey."

"For what?" she asked, opening one eye to look at him, then standing up straight with both of her eyes open and curious as to what he was thanking her for.

Elliot smiled slightly, "For talking to Olivia…I heard you both talking." He sighed and looked back to the city, "I've never actually seen her break down like that before.."

Casey gave Elliot an odd look, "Seen? Wait…" she quickly caught on. "You were watching.." she then realized that Elliot must have gone out of his mind realizing what he had done to his partner. "She loves you Elliot, and you love her. Sometimes it just takes another person to drag it out in the open," she gave him another small smile.

Elliot shook his head and smiled slightly, "I guess you're right about that.." He turned to see Cragen at the door of the stairs.

"Let's get going you two," Cragen replied, and all three made their way down the stairs. Quite a few officers left the precinct aside from Cragen, John, Fin, and of course Elliot. Casey had also come, she was as much interested in finding Olivia as all the others.

---------

It wasn't long later, cars began quietly creeping up to the warehouse. Officers were lowering the volumes on their radios and getting set up to enter the warehouse.

Elliot got out of one of the sedans along with Cragen and Casey. He watched as Fin and John made their way out of the following one, then he turned to see two uniforms coming up to him.

"Detective, the doors jammed, we're gonna need to break it down," the shorter of the two said.

Elliot nodded at his captain, "Do it quickly, let's get in there and get Detective Benson out," he said to the surrounding officers. All just nodded and began making their ways to the metal door of the warehouse.

Casey could swear she saw a figure on the roof of the warehouse, but she shrugged the feeling off. She decided she was just being paranoid at the fact they were about to go in and save Olivia.

Elliot almost jumped at the familiar ringing of his cell phone. He looked down, ready to turn it off on whoever was calling when a name flashed across the screen to tell him who it was. His eyes narrowed and then grew as he fumbled with the phone and answered it, "Liv!" he yelled into it.

"_El_.." Olivia's voice ran loud through the phone, even though she had said what she did in a hushed whisper. Shrills of wind could be heard as well through the phone and Elliot's phone volume was loud enough to hear the footsteps of someone walking towards Olivia on the other end of the line.

"Liv, where are you! Are you outside?" he asked quickly, trying to get what he could from her.

"_Roof…of the warehouse.._" came Olivia's voice through the phone once more, by now Cragen, Casey, Fin and John were all around Elliot to listen.

Elliot could hear something else, it sounded like something fell. 'The phone..' he realized all too quickly. "Liv, come on Olivia! Pick the phone back up!" he yelled. A sudden scream shrilled through the phone and Elliot had to pull it away from his ear, he looked up, everyone else had as well. They'd heard the scream even without the phone, "DAMN IT!" He looked at the officers trying to get through the door, and then he saw the ladder leading up and quickly ran for it.

"Elliot!" Casey yelled to him, but he was gone too quickly, his phone dropped onto the ground now in front of her. She watched as Fin and John made their way behind him and they all began to climb the ladder to get to the roof.

---------

Olivia had dropped her phone as she saw Shaw round the corner to the square box around the stair case she'd gone behind. He'd had a gun in one hand and a knife in the other, a scream escaped her lips as the knife flew towards her but hit the stair-encased wall right beside her face.

"Silly woman, there's no where for you to hide up here," he said with a smile playing upon his lips. "Now then, I'm feeling a little behind in my schedule Olivia," he said, making his way towards the woman who was staring at the knife by her face. Once he'd gotten too close though she began moving away from him, "I wanted you _done_ hours ago," he said, emphasizing the word done.

Olivia shuddered as she saw him pull the knife out from the wall, but she noticed he began to run towards her, the knife aimed at her. Her eyes widened slightly as she moved to get away from Shaw, she was unarmed, and probably had a concussion and some bruises from being thrown around so much. She began running in the opposite direction, fighting back wasn't getting her anywhere, but neither would her running.

Shaw smirked as she began running away from him, he was faster then her due to her injuries and he easily reached her. He pulled handcuffs from his pockets and grabbed one of Olivia's arms, slapping one of the metal bracelets around her wrist as he turned her around to face him, "Let's play sweetheart."

"Screw you," she replied and elbowed him in the abdomen. She began pulling away from him but felt her legs swept out from underneath her and she fell down to the ground onto her back. She felt her arms pulled around Shaw, she had no idea what he was doing, but suddenly the other half of the cuffs was on her other wrists, and her arms were cuffed wrapped around Shaw's waist. Her immediate reaction was trying to pull away, but she was only pulled closer to him.

"I'd love to screw you, in fact, this makes it much easier for me," he put his gun into his pocket and backed Olivia into the wall surrounding the staircase.

Olivia made her attempts to kick at him, but in her position against the wall and her arms cuffed around him, she couldn't manage it properly. She felt the metal pointed tip of the knife against her throat, as it made a slow and light trail down to her clothed torso. He hadn't cut her, only made her nervous to make a wrong move with the knife. Her eyes squeezed shut as he began to cut her shirt down the middle until it was completely split, but then her eyes opened wide from his mouth on hers, mixed with the sound of a gunshot. She felt Shaw drop, his body going limp in her cuffed arms, so she lifted her arms over him and he fell to the ground.

"Olivia!" Elliot shouted, he put his gun back into his holster as he ran up to her and developed her in a hug.

Fin grabbed the keys to the cuffs on Olivia's wrists from Shaw's pockets and quickly took them off of her wrists as John handcuffed and arrested the wounded Shaw. He smiled lightly as Olivia's arms immediately wrapped around Elliot's neck to return his hug. And soon enough officers were coming onto the roof from the staircase. He handed his jacket to Olivia, seeing that the front of her shirt was cut open to reveal a white laced bra. "You okay Liv?" Fin asked her.

"I'm okay.." Olivia replied to Fin's question, pulling the jacket over the front of her to hide the exposed area. Obviously having had a little too much happening at the same time, she let exhaustion take her over for the second time in the past few days as her knees buckled beneath her.

Almost immediately at seeing Olivia fall, all three of the detectives reached out to catch her. Elliot succeeded in picking her up in his arms since he'd already had his arms around her to begin with. He turned to see Casey and Cragen running up to him.

"Is she alright?" Cragen asked before Casey could.

Elliot nodded, "Yeah.. She just fainted, she must be exhausted." He looked down at Olivia's passed out face, it had light bruises, not to mention the back of her head which had the dried up blood from her apartment still left on it.

"We should get her to a hospital just in case.." Casey said, looking down at her unconscious friend in Elliot's arms. She'd never seen Olivia so physically exhausted, or at all injured for that matter.

"I agree with Casey…let's get her out of here Elliot," Cragen then said, leading everyone off of the roof of the warehouse.

---------

Elliot paced in front of the other detectives in the waiting room, they had been waiting an hour for doctors results. They were sure she wasn't injured badly, but none of them knew what to expect to come from the rape kit. None of them knew if Shaw or Jack had raped Olivia or if she had managed to get herself away from them before it happened.

Kathy stepped into the waiting room, she stared at her ex-husband who walked frantically back and forth in the same room. She wondered what exactly had happened to Olivia to have all the detectives in such a fuss, and she wondered if bringing her children to see their dad was a good idea if Olivia was in a bad state. She walked up to him and took his hand in hers, "El…calm down, your kids want to talk to their dad.." she whispered to him. "Is she okay?" she then asked him in a hushed manner.

Elliot looked at Kathy, he smiled slightly at her and the kids who stood in the room now. "We're just waiting on the doctors...about the rape kit.." he whispered back, nervousness showing in his voice.

"Oh…El.." Kathy's face almost dropped. She never thought Olivia may have been raped, "She'll be okay.. Just go talk to your kids for now, it'll take your mind off of things," she gave him an understanding look as to why he would be so upset.

"Thanks.." he replied and walked to his kids.

Kathy looked at the sullen faces of all the detectives, and one other woman who all seemed to be lost in their own heads at the moment.

"Detectives?"

Elliot looked over from his position with his kids at the nurse that walked in, he quickly went up to her.

"Miss Benson is fine, Detective Stabler," the nurse said. "The kit was negative, nothing happened to her," she had seen the children nearby, and did not want to mention a rape kit in front of such innocent little people.

Elliot smiled slightly once more at the woman's thoughtfulness as she looked over at his kids, "Can we see her?" he finally asked.

The woman nodded, "One at a time though if you don't mind, and when she woke up she was asking for you Detective Stabler."

Elliot looked over at Fin, John, Casey and his captain, who all nodded for him to go in.

"We should get to work anyways Elliot," John said standing up.

Cragen nodded, following his detective's lead, "Agreed, let's go." He began to lead Fin and John out of the hospital but he turned to look at Elliot again, "If she asks for any of us, call us and we'll come right back."

"Sure Don," Elliot replied to his captain. He then looked over at Kathy and his kids, "You guys should go too, I'll call you if I need anything, I promise," he said and gave each of his kids a hug and a kiss, and Kathy and hug.

"Tell her we hope she's feeling better soon El, and tell her I said thank you, she'll understand," Kathy replied with a smile before leading the kids out of the hospital.

Casey smiled as Elliot then turned to her, "I'm staying and waiting my turn." She grinned slightly, "She was there for me in the hospital, I plan to do the same."

Elliot smiled and nodded to Casey, "You go in first, what I have to say may take a while."

"Sure thing," she laughed lightly, knowing exactly what Elliot wanted to say to Olivia. She knew he was finally going to tell her how he felt. She followed the nurse to Olivia's room, and walked in and smiled at her friend as she turned to face her. She saw Olivia's face drop a little in disappointment, "Hey!" Casey yelled defensively, "I know I'm not some buff guy with six-pack abs, but I'm still cute." She grinned as Olivia started laughing.

"I'm sorry Casey, I thought Elliot would come in first," she replied, sitting up on the hospital bed she was in. She smiled as Casey came and sat down on the side of the bed.

Casey just smirked, "Yeah well I cut in line so he would have more time when I left."

"Oh really now?" Olivia asked laughing some.

"Really really," Casey replied, laughing as well. "Feeling okay though?" she asked.

Olivia nodded, "I feel much better then before, aside from the stitches they put in the back of my head." She grinned at Casey, "I almost knocked out the doctor, he was putting in the stitches while I was out cold, I think I taught him never to do that again."

Casey burst out laughing, "I guess you did!" She smirked and laid her head on Olivia's shoulder as she shared the bed with her, "So…are you going to tell Elliot?" she asked suddenly.

"Tell him what?" Olivia asked in confusion.

Casey looked at Olivia's curious eyes, "How you feel about him."

Olivia stared at Casey, her mouth slightly agape, "You didn't say anything to him did you?" she asked quickly.

"No…well.." she fumbled with her words slightly. "He kind of knew before I said anything Liv," she smiled innocently at her friend. "He was listening to us in the bathroom…the door was open."

"Oh.." Olivia bit her lip slightly. "I guess I need to tell him…don't I?"

Casey nodded to her friend, "Yep, you do." She smiled now, "He's not going to hate that you love him Liv, I promise, just tell him." She gave Olivia a hug before leaving her hospital room and heading back to Elliot.

Elliot looked up at Casey when he saw her come back in, "Is she feeling okay?"

"Yeah, she's feeling fine El, go say hi, go tell her you love her and _kiss _her," Casey replied with a grin growing upon her face.

His cheeks turned a pinkish tint at what Casey said, "I think you're losing your mind counselor," he said, smirking now.

Casey chuckled slightly, "Well I guess I can put up an insanity defense when I kill the two of you for not coming out to each other and telling the other how you feel." She smiled sweetly and walked up to Elliot, purposely backing him up into the wall with her finger pointed at his nose, "And I swear if you hurt her, you will be one unhappy man Detective."

"Err…of course," Elliot replied, staring at Casey's threatening finger. "But if you don't mind.. I can't say anything to her until you get out of my way," he laughed lightly as she moved out of his way and he smiled at her, "Don't worry Casey…I'm never going to hurt her again, not like I've been doing." He then made his way into the hall that lead to Olivia's room, and looked at her through the door. He smiled at her as she had her eyes closed, but he could tell from the unsteady breathing of hers that she was still awake, so he walked in and took a seat next to her on the hospital bed.

"Hey you.." she said to Elliot as she opened her eyes to look at him sitting beside her, "Glad you finally came in."

Elliot smiled at her, "I wouldn't have left you by yourself for more then 5 minutes in this place," he said, taking her hand in his. He suppressed a grin as she laced her fingers with his, "Feeling okay now?" he asked her.

Olivia returned his smile as she looked up at him, "Perfect now that you're here." She sat up and laughed lightly at his surprised look by what she said, "Hey, before all this happened you remember what I was doing?" she asked with a grin.

"Eh.." he looked at her grin, then realized what she meant. "Can't really forget that, you almost had my shirt off," he smirked slightly as she blushed.

Olivia saw his face suddenly look slightly upset, "El…what's wrong?"

"All of that was my fault Liv, I should have been able to stop Jack," he leaned back and shook his head. "I'm so sor--"

"El," she laid her head down on his chest, and smiled when he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "That wasn't your fault, neither of us knew Shaw and Jack were going to come after me, and you guys got me back before anything actually happened," she smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Elliot looked down at her, only to meet her brown eyes staring back up at his blue ones. He couldn't help but smile at the innocence that was radiating off her from her position, "I'm just glad you're okay Liv."

Olivia reached one of her arms up around the back of his head, and pulled it down so his lips met hers in a kiss, for once she felt slightly giddy as she teased at his lips with her tongue until he allowed it's entrance.

"Liv.." Elliot finally got out, breaking their kiss apart. He let out a short breath now that he had the chance, and stared down at her for a moment, and knew what he needed to say, "I love you."

Olivia's lips parted slightly, not sure if she could even reply, even though she knew she needed to. Instead she changed her position and sat down in his lap, then left another kiss, a small, yet tender one on his lips. She then laid her head down on his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck and closing her eyes, "I love you too El.."

---------

**Here is chapter 10, yes this is the final chapter. I hope that everyone enjoyed my story, I was glad to write it will all the reviews I received. Thanks to Kelly of the midnight dawn especially and Color Esperanza, they both talk to me continuously even without reviews, and they make me smile a lot of the time too! Hope everyone is doing okay! -Kay(Or Lay for Color Esperanza! Lol!)**


End file.
